Roomies
by GitanaEscarlata
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han sido aceptados en la universidad a la que aspiraron desde pequeños, una vida independiente un departamento de solteros y un futuro en el que todo lo que puede salir mal, sale peor: bajo el mismo techo que sus inquilinos indeseables. ADVERTENCIAS: Shonen-ai, Yaoi,Yuri,lime,lemon,violencia,drogas,lenguaje vulgar,muerte de personaje,misterio. Dejen review :3
1. Chapter 1

**ROOMIES**

KONOHAGURE #220

Estaba sentado en el suelo en medio de un montón de revistas de manga, debatiéndose en cuales debería empacar y cuales dejar en su habitación, en medio de aquel dilema admiro su alcoba, el papel tapiz de estridente color amarillo, su cama con edredones de espirales naranjas y verdes, sus repisas casi vacías aun conservaban cosas que serian un lastre si las empacaba y fue cuando recordó que sí debía meter a la maleta, introdujo la mano bajo la cama palpando entre el polvo y esa clase de cosas que siempre terminan bajo ella, cuando topo con lo que buscaba: saco una lonchera metálica con un candado, uso la llave que siempre llevaba en la cartera y saco el contenido, metiéndolo bien escondido entre su ultima valija con ropa. Se puso de pie, regreso algunas cosas a su lugar y sintió un poco de nostalgia, dejo ir un suspiro melancólico.

"Todo seguirá aquí cada que decidas visitarnos, Naruto" Le dijo el hombre que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

El chico se acerco a la cómoda y tomo el último objeto para meter en la caja que decía _cosas valiosas_, pero antes lo admiro unos segundos: la foto familiar en un marco de plata, decidió ignorar el malestar estomacal que le provoco el espacio blanco de la parte recortada que faltaba a su izquierda en el retrato. No quería un mal recuerdo en ese momento, mejor miro su habitación y por la ventana, la vieja casa del árbol. Sonrió y dejo ir otro suspiro, aquello estaba resultando un poco más complicado de lo que imagino, sería un gran paso y según él y sus amigos: el primero y a la edad correcta, rumbo a su independencia. Aunque claro, era normal que sus padres – Kushina en especial – no lo vieran de la misma forma.

"¿Mamá ha dejado de llorar?" Dijo girándose a ver a su padre y cerro la ultima caja de la mudanza.

"Lo hiso toda la noche para que no la vieras hacerlo mientras te vas, tiene los ojos hinchados como un sapo pero yo en tu lugar no haría ningún comentario"

"Aprecio mi cabeza pegada al resto de mi cuerpo – dijo con nerviosismo, miro con algo de pena a su padre – ¿Y mi hermana?"

Minato intento no reir, la pequeña había estado toda una semana negándose a encarar a su hermano mayor, desde que Naruto había dado la noticia de que se mudaría, la hermosa rubiecita se empeño en aplicarle la ley del hielo: en la mesa, en la casa, en todo momento y lugar, su resentimiento era implacable.

"Sigue enojada contigo – dijo disimulando su diversión – pero seguro te perdonara en dos o tres meses…"

"Ojala que sí, pero quisiera despedirme de ella… aunque sé que no me lo permitirá"

Todos en la familia sabían bien del carácter de la hiperactiva mujercita y combinado con la personalidad violenta de su madre, la niña era una bomba de tiempo. Naruto amaba a su hermanita y por ello no quería mudarse sin poder despedirse de la pequeña. Después de todo, pasaría un muy buen tiempo lejos, antes de regresar a dar una visita.

"Tu madre está hablando con ella en la sala, seguro la convencerá, no puede estar enojada por siempre"

"No lo sé – aseguro la voz de Kushina, quien estaba en el pasillo – yo la veo muy decidida" Dijo entrando a la habitación.

"¿Has hablado con ella?" Pregunto su esposo tomándole la mano.

"Lo intente – se disculpo – pero parece muy dolida"

Se escucho el timbre, en el piso de abajo, la puerta abrirse y seguidamente los chillidos emocionados de la hija menor de los Namikaze, en el recibidor.

"Eso no sonó muy triste" Señalo el rubio.

Luego la familiar voz profunda del hijo menor de los vecinos y el mejor amigo de Naruto, también se escucho.

"Ah, es el teme" Dijo reconociéndolo.

"Yo bajare esto – dijo Minato tomando la ultima caja sobre la cama y la maleta de Naruto – tratare de rescatar a Sasuke antes de que Naruko lo encierre de nuevo en su armario" Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto se quedo a solas con su madre, la mujer le miraba con un inmenso amor y efectivamente, tenía sus hermosos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y unas gruesa capa de corrector bajo sus ojos para disimularlo, al igual que las ojeras. Naruto se abrazo a su madre, sintiéndola tremendamente pequeña entres sus brazos y la sintió estremecer entre ellos mientras ella le respondía el abrazo. Admiro la comparación de estatura, antes miraba a sus padres hacia arriba, ahora miraba a Minato a los ojos y le sacaba casi dos cabezas de ventaja a Kushina.

"¿Estarás bien?" Le pregunto besando su cabello rojizo con adoración.

"Sobreviviré – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante – estaremos aquí siempre que quieras regresar o venir a visitar a tus ancianos padres"

"El chantaje emocional con la psicología inversa – dijo astuto el menor, para luego sonreír – mamá eso ya lo intentaste"

"Lo sé"

"Siento interrumpir" Dijo un azabache desde la puerta.

"Oh Sasuke, querido – le sonrió Kushina – solo estábamos dando una breve despedida"

"¿_Breve_?" Pregunto con escepticismo su hijo.

El rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su sonriente madre. Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. Las cosas siempre eran así con esa familia, el moreno siempre envidio un poco eso.

"No quería interrumpir, Kushina – le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa galante – pero debemos irnos ya, si no queremos que nos atrape la noche en la carretera"

"Los acompaño a la puerta"

Dijo alegre saliendo por la puerta, Sasuke se quedo con Naruto y este hecho un último vistazo en la que era su recamara, el moreno lo miro con cara de aburrimiento pero bien sabía lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, el mismo lo experimento horas antes con su recamara, su familia y su casa.

"Echare esto de menos" Dijo Naruto.

"Vamos dobe, tenemos que irnos ya" le apuro.

Los dos bajaron al primer piso, Naruko le sonrió con enormes ojos azules a Sasuke y después gira la mirada en gesto indignado al encontrarse con la sonrisa conciliadora que le obsequiaba su hermano mayor. El rubio suspiro. Sus padres lo miraron y después a la miembro más pequeña de la familia, no, la niña no quería ceder.

"Bueno, iré a calentar el auto – le dijo al rubio – con su permiso señores Namikaze"

"¿Te has despedido de tus padres, cariño?" Pregunto sonriente Kushina.

"Claro, mi padre y madre envían saludos – le sonrió a los esposos Namikaze y se agacho a la altura de la pequeña Naruko – en cuanto a ti…"

"No quiero que te vayas" Le dijo abrazándolo, una punzada de envidia recorrió a Naruto.

"Tengo que irme bonita – le dijo con ternura y en vos baja, Minato y Kushina estaban intercambiando miradas con su hijo mayor mientras este renegaba – sabes que siempre serás mi favorita"

"¿Aunque conozcas a muchas chicas de universidad con enormes pechos?" Pregunto con un gesto adorable.

"Aunque conozca mil, te dije que me casare contigo" Le dijo besando su mejilla y ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

"Buen viaje, Sasuke" Le sonrió Minato.

"Gracias señor Minato" Y salió de la casa.

"¿Para mí no hay beso?" Pregunto el rubio a su hermana, con tristeza.

Su hermana menor lo miro y luego a sus padres, estos le reprendieron con la mirada, la niña miro al piso haciendo un puchero, su hermano se dirigió a la salida y la pequeña corrió desesperada a aferrarse a sus piernas, Naruto la abrazo y ella le miro con los ojitos inundados en lagrimas mientras balbuceaba entre sollozos mojando la camisa de su hermano.

"Yo también te echare de menos, Naruko – le dijo aferrando a la pequeña en su abrazo – cuídenla mucho" Dijo con una sonrisa triste el chico mientras pasaba a la pequeña a los brazos de su padre.

"Vayan con cuidado" Le dijo su madre.

"Y recuerda llamar cuando hayan llegado" Le recordó Minato.

El rubio sonrió saliendo de su hogar, tan pronto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se recompuso un poco, atravesó el patio delantero de la que fue su casa y miro al lado, la casa de los Uchiha, se veía vacía. Naruto subió al jeep en el asiento del copiloto y se encontró con Sasuke, el chico fingía interés en encontrar una estación de radio decente mientras su amigo le miraba de perfil.

"¿Por qué no te despediste de tus padres, teme?"

"Acabo de decirle a tus padres que lo hice"

"Mi madre alguna vez te cambio el pañal y lo que quieras, te conoce desde bebe, pero yo he pasado casi cada minuto contigo… a mi no me mientas, es insultante"

"Vaya, alguien ha estado aprendiendo nuevas palabras" Dijo sonriendo al arrancar el auto.

"No estas respondiendo a mi pregunta, teme" Se puso el cinturón.

Sasuke se rindió con lo de buscar una buena estación y mejor conecto su celular, activo para reproducir y subió todo el volumen dando así por terminada la plática con su amigo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Unos kilómetros después, Naruto arremetió con miraditas, el moreno solo resoplo y bajo el volumen de la música. Se dio por vencido con eso de cortar la charla con el rubio, este se acomodo mas en el asiento y saco de su bolso un chicle, hiso y reventó bombas hasta que su mirada y el insoportable ruido, taladro tanto a Sasuke que le obligo a verlo.

"¿Qué, dobe?" Pregunto resignado a no poder aplazar mas la charla.

"Lindo auto ¿Había algo malo con la camioneta?"

"Nada"

"¿Entonces?"

Sasuke se limito a sacar un sobre de la guantera y dárselo a su rubio amigo, que lo miro interrogante.

"_Felicidades por tu graduado hijo, esperamos que te guste el auto nuevo. Te quieren: tus_ _padres_ – leyó extrañado – ¿Qué? ¿Osea que no… ellos no están…? no estaban en casa cuando te marchaste" Sentencio recordando que ya lo había adivinado esa mañana.

"No, no quisieron interrumpir sus vacaciones para despedirme"

"¿Y piensan compensarlo con un auto?"

"Y unos cuantos ceros extra en mi cuenta corriente – sentencio con acides el mayor – es su forma de decir: _Tampoco estaremos en tu cumpleaños, querido_"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto sabía que los padres de Sasuke eran muy afectos de los viajes, cruceros y demás actividades, gracias a sus jugosas cuentas bancarias, habían podido retirarse a tiempo para disfrutar su jubilación y vivían de vacaciones todo el año, incluso en navidad, que era cuando el teme venia a cenar en su casa y también en muchas otras festividades donde tenía que ir a sacarlo de su casa a rastras para traerlo a la suya. Ambos sabían lo mucho que Sasuke envidiaba a Itachi, el ni si quiere resentía la ausencia de sus padres, al contrario, después de todo, su hermano mayor era sin duda el tipo más parecido a un nómada, no permanecía mas del tiempo suficiente en ningún lugar y su carrera como fotógrafo ayudaba mucho, no tenia dirección fija y siempre mandaba una postal diferente para su ototo baka donde le expresaba su incestuoso amor sobre protector y agregaba también uno que otro posdata advirtiendo a Naruto sobre mantener sus manos y su entrepierna lejos de la virginidad de Sasuke, eso claro, si consideraba querer tener hijos algún día.  
>Pero el caso era que Sasuke era muy solitario, quizá demasiado y a Naruto no le gustaba la idea. Ahora compartirían piso, saldrían del pueblo e irían a buscar empleo en la ciudad, sería un gran cambio de aire y el rubio esperaba con ello ampliar los horizontes de ambos y enseñarle a su mejor amigo a no ser tan huraño, quizá terminar por disipar los rumores en el pueblo de que su amigo era gay. Sonrió ante la idea.<p>

"¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Oh – alejo la sonrisa y cambio el tema – estaba pensando en lo que le dijiste a Naruko" Le codeo con sorna.

"¿Celoso?" Lo pico.

"Un poco quizá – dijo en tono meloso – el caso es que más vale que no hablaras en serio con ella, teme, odiaría tener que romperte la cara de chulito por romperle el corazón a mi hermanita"

"Hmp" Tomo la desviación.

"Pero ya en serio, venimos a la ciudad para eso – hiso gestos – chicas voluptuosas, universitarias con anticonceptivos, enormes pechos ¡Por Dios! que para eso compramos el piso"

Sasuke freno en seco y miro feo a su mejor amigo.

"En primer lugar dobe: yo vengo a estudiar – enfatizo – segundo: no tengo tiempo para chicas y esas estupideces y tercero: te atreves a meter una sola tipa en el departamento y te romperé las costillas" le dijo de forma amenazadora.

"Y ¿Eso es por Naruko o… por mi?" Pregunto acercando su rostro tentadoramente al de Sasuke.

El moreno lo alejo de un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Au! teme, si quieres mantenerme a tu lado solo dilo – se burlo mientras se sobaba – pero en serio ¿Ni una chica de esas de la vida alegre?" Pregunto babeando.

Mirada asesina Made In Uchiha. El celular de Naruto empezó a vibrar con ese tonito tétrico de la película del exorcista, Naruto respondió poniéndolo en altavoz.

"Hola Kushina" Respondieron los chicos al unísono.

"Hola de nuevo querido – saludo con ternura a Sasuke – en cuento a ti, mocoso del demonio ¡Soy tu madre, nada de tutearme!"

"Eso explica lo de _mocoso del demonio_ – sonrió, casi salió la mala vibra de Kushina por el aparato móvil – bien, dime madre"

"Estaba recordando que empaque tus papeles en el folder naranja – se escucho como se cerraba una puerta e inmediatamente la mujer bajaba mas la voz – también metí ahí la dirección del amigo de tu padre…"

"¿Ero-sennin?"

"Si – dijo con un tic surcando su ceja delgada – recuerda ir a buscarlo cuando estén instalados, el sabe que estarán allá este fin de semana, seguro tiene listo el encargo de tu padre"

"Si, madre" Dijo sobándose el cuello.

"Por favor no firmes nada con…"

"Lo sé madre"

"Usa la tarjeta provisional, la que te regalo Tsunade"

"Si" Dijo cansino.

"Hijo por favor ponme atención, sabes que debes…"

"Kushina – interrumpió Sasuke, viendo la frustración del rubio – me encargare de que el dobe no meta la pata, puedes estar tranquila, te dije que lo cuidaría"

"Muchas gracias cariño – le dijo aliviada, suavizó su tono de voz – por cierto, me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandar un paquete para ti al departamento… espero que no te moleste querido, se que la semana entrante es tu cumpleaños"

Naruto trago saliva, lo había olvidado. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera el recordaba que era su cumpleaños, sabía que era ese mes, pero no que estaba a unos días. Se enterneció por dentro y sonrió, solo un poco. Kushina siempre le horneaba un pastel en sus cumpleaños y le obsequiaba algo siempre lindo y algunas veces cursi, y aunque él no lo dijera, esos detalles le encantaban.

"Este año no habrá tarta de cumpleaños pero Minato y yo esperamos que te guste tu obsequio"

"Muchas gracias, Kushina" Dijo con tono apenado.

"Creo que Naruko también metió algo en la caja – dijo temiendo – yo que tu, tomaría precauciones antes de abrirla"

Sasuke rio un poco.

"¿Y bien madre, eso era todo?" Replico con celos.

"Si, hijo malagradecido – suspiro – Sasuke, por favor cuídale, buenas noches chicos" Y colgó.

"¡Demonios! que soy grande madre – le grito al teléfono – se cuidarme solo" Dijo con un puchero guardando el celular.

Sasuke tomo la autopista, ya estaban en la ciudad.

"A veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mi" Dijo molesto el rubio.

"Es porque así es" se burlo el azabache.

Naruto solo enfatizo su puchero.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kushina tenía el teléfono celular en la mano, seguía en el cuarto de su hijo.

"Cariño ¿Has visto a Naruko? es que no la… encuentro" miro a su mujer, esta enseguida tomo el trapo e hiso como que limpiaba.

"Este niño no puede ser ni por un día, algo de ordenado" Dijo sin mirar a Minato.

"Yo también lo extrañare Kushina – le dijo quitándole el trapo de la mano y alzándole la barbilla – ya no es un niño, debes entender que esto era inevitable"

"Lo sé, solo esperaba que tardara un poco mas – dijo resignada – no era tan difícil postergar la universidad, dos o tres años, en especial desde que tuviste que retirarte de la corte" Dijo con culpabilidad.

"Sabes que no fue tu culpa – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con Kushina a su lado – era lo mejor, para nosotros y nuestras familias"

"Pero Minato…"

"No podía seguir con mi trabajo en el juzgado sin esperar represalias"

Los dos recordaban claramente lo que habían pasado esos últimos años.

"No me preocupaba mi cabeza – le dijo abrazándola – sabes que si por mi fuera, no temería seguir sentando a yakuzas en mi corte, pero tengo hijos y una esposa a la que amo… no pondría nada de eso en juego por más que amara mi profesión"

"Lo sé, cariño – le sonrió viendo esos ojos azules que amaba en él y sus hijos – sin embargo eso no hace más que aumentar mi preocupación"

"Pero no tienes porque, sabes que ya he arreglado el historial de Naruto por completo, además los papeles que está tramitando Jiraiya son completamente legales"

"¿Estas seguro que nadie sabrá el parentesco?"

"Tiene otro apellido – le beso la frente a su esposa – puede incluso adoptar otro que le guste, el que quiera"

"Uchiha, incluso" Acoto Kushina, con malicia.

"Sobre mi cadáver – dijo con una sonrisa macabra el rubio – si hay alguien en esta casa que tenga que llevar ese apellido, será Naruko, nadie más"

"Oh vamos cariño, que a estas alturas lo menos que debe preocuparte es si Naruto y Sasuke son novios o amigos – dijo riendo – de cualquier manera ya les he hablado sobre el tema de la abejita y la flor" Dijo con cara de perversión.

Minato se puso azul.

"Obviamente sin florecitas de por medio e incluí una amplia gama sobre los tipos de lubricantes y…"

Minato le tapo la boca a su mujer. Ambos miraron a la pequeña Naruko en la puerta, con su tierna mirada de desconcierto ante las palabras de su madre.

"Mami ¿Qué es un _rubricante_?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la central de autobuses del pueblo estaban dos chicas impacientes mirando sus relojes e intercambiando miradas de nerviosismo, la rubia sentada sobre su valija observaba su manicura mientras la alta pelirrosa zapateaba exasperada. Frente a ellas se para un hermosa chica de cabellos azulinos, mechones se pegaban a su rostro perlado en sudor mientras ella se sostenía de las rodillas para recuperar el aire que había perdido en su frenética carrera.

"Pensamos que nunca llegarías" Dijo la rubia como si nada.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto la otra pasándole una botella de agua.

"Lo estaré…lo estaré tan pronto… nos… nos vallamos" Dijo en medio de bocanadas de aire.

"¿Estas segura? podemos esperar a que recuperes el aliento"

"¿Y qué nos encuentre el loco de su padre? ¡Ni locas!" Dijo la alta.

"¡Frentona!" le reprendió la rubia.

"Ella tiene razón – dijo agobiada – mi primo me ha seguido desde casa, le perdí hace 10 minutos, ser mejor irnos ya" dijo bebiendo el agua y jalando a las chicas con ella hacia el área de abordaje.

Mostraron sus pasajes al chofer del autobús y fueron a sus asientos, tras 10 minutos más de espera, el camión salió de la terminal, al parecer las chicas tenían el autobús para ellas solas, la más aliviada fue la tímida Hinata. Durante el trayecto ninguna dijo nada: Sakura estaba leyendo una revista, Ino estaba con los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la canción que escuchaba en los auriculares, parecían tranquilas, Hinata sabía que no lo estaban para nada. Una vez más, sus mejores amigas mostrando valor por ella y esta solo podía contribuir fingiendo que no estaba totalmente aterrada e intentando no ser una carga más pesada de la que ya representaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Espero que hayas recordado llamar a mantenimiento esta mañana" Dijo Sasuke sin desviar la atención de la autopista.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido.

"Si, se supone que llamarías para que mantenimiento instalara el gas para que cuando lleguemos, todo este funcional – le dijo con paciencia – supongo que recordaste hacerlo ¿Cierto, dobe?"

"Puede que haya olvidado ese pequeño detalle" Dijo mientras reía nervioso.

Sasuke suspiro cansado, más por el viaje que por la incompetencia de su amigo. Giro en una esquina y entro al autoservicio de un restauran de comida rápida.

"Quiero una pizza familiar, doble tomate, champiñones, orilla rellena de queso, pan de ajo y salsa de tomate, una soda dietética y una orden de alitas enchiladas"

"Muy maduro teme… y saludable" Dijo bajito el rubio, con ironía.

"¿Algo más que desee agregar?"

"¿Quieres algo, dobe?"

"Bueno…"

"Nada más" Dijo tajante.

"Puede pasar por su orden a la ventanilla siguiente"

"Saca la tarjeta de tu abuela, dobe, esta noche tu invitas"

"¡Pediste comida como para un batallón, teme!"

"¡Por que tu olvidaste el pequeñísimo detalle de que requerimos gas para cocinar, usuratonkachi!"

"Buenas noches, son $25,70 – dijo amable el joven, entregándoles la comida – ¿tarjeta o efectivo?"

"Tarjeta" Dijo renegando el rubio, mientras le daba el plástico.

Cuando estacionaron frente a la edificación, miraron la imagen de la foto comparando el mobiliario, se podría decir que el edificio de la foto y el que estaban viendo era el mismo, el mismo pero después de un terremoto, un tsunami y posiblemente una guerra. Era un monumento a la austeridad y no por los cimientos, si no por el estado, tenia escaleras contra incendio que seguro rechinaban horrible con un poco de aire y probablemente estaban tan viejas que el frágil hierro oxidado no salvaría tu vida si necesitaras usarlas en una emergencia, eran 5 plantas y tenían escaleras a ambos lados, no era que Sasuke se fuera a quejar por tener que subir 5 pisos diariamente, su estado físico era envidiable, pero creía recordar que Naruto menciono un lugar mejor que ese, con elevador incluso.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" Naruto miraba la foto y luego el edificio frente a ellos, luego la foto de nuevo y después el edificio.

Sasuke checo la dirección solo para confirmar, porque era obvio que no se había equivocado, claro que no, Sasuke Uchiha no se equivoca jamás.

"Konohagure #220 – dijo revisando la dirección que le arrebato al azabache – Konohagure" Dijo viendo el nombre de la calle y en números grandes en la entrada del edificio el #220.

"Naruto – se sobo el puente de la nariz y respiro con calma – puede ser que antes de firmar el contrato ¿No te hayas tomado la delicadeza de venir a ver el departamento?"

"Teme, que no lo he firmado yo – se defendió – sabes que mi nombre no puede aparecer en ningún papel" le recordó.

"¿Entonces? ¿A nombre de quién demonios esta?"

"Sabes que le pedí a Itachi que viera lo del departamento al pasarse por la ciudad, le di el efectivo y el prometió… el…"

Sasuke se golpeo la frente. Naruto empezó a jalarse los cabellos.

"¡Pero qué idiota soy!"

"Mucho muy idiota diría yo, dobe – dijo enfadado – sabes que mi hermano te odia ¿Cómo se te ocurre confiar en él?"

"Pensé que se tocaría el corazón al saber que compartiría el piso contigo"

"Eso es más bien otra razón para estafarte"

Naruto renegaba mientras Sasuke intentaba localizar a su hermano en el móvil, por lo menos había señal en ese estacionamiento descuidado, pero viéndolo de frente el edificio con esa luz del atardecer que no le favorecía para nada a la devastada edificación, el azabache presentía que daba miedo una vez yéndose la luz del día.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Y dices que esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?" Pregunto con un poco de asco la rubia.

"Lo mejor por la cantidad de dinero que juntamos – dijo la otra, bajando las maletas – pero no esta tan mal ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan?"

La rubia fue a abrir las persianas y la luz de la tarde inundo la enorme estancia, cada rincón tenia telarañas, algunos pocos muebles adornaban la austera sala cubiertos por sabanas igual de polvorientas y la morena estaba segura que vio una rata del tamaño de un conejo, cruzando la habitación.

"Etto – la pelinegra miraba a todos lados, evitando tocar las telarañas, lo cual era una tarea casi imposible – con un poco de limpieza…"

"Con MUCHA limpieza – remarco la rubia – control antirrábico, litros y litros de cloro, quizá esto se vea un poco más aceptable"

"Es muy pequeño, lo sé" Dijo con pesar la pelirrosa.

"Tranquila frentona – le consoló la rubia – no es tan feo… es un departamento… em…"

"Acogedor" Dijo Hinata.

"Si, eso es – le sonrió la rubia – además no llegamos tan lejos como para rendirnos por algo así ¿No lo creen?"

La pelirrosa y la morena se sonrieron la una a la otra.

"Bien chicas, manos a la obra – dijo con ánimo, Sakura – iré a buscar la escoba y unas cubetas" Fue a donde estaba la cocina.

"¿Crees que Sakura-chan este bien?" Pregunto apenada la morena.

"La he convencido de dejar el luto, de mudarnos y todo en una semana – dijo con un suspiro – debe ser un gran avance al menos"

"Me preocupa"

"Y tú a mi Hinata – le dijo mirándola con seriedad – ¿Estas segura de que estas bien con esto?" Miro a su alrededor.

"S-Si – se sobo las muñecas bajo las largas mangas de su suéter gris – estoy segura Ino" Dijo con valentía.

"Digo, no es que me moleste tener que estar cuidando mi espalda de posibles investigadores privados o enfrentar cargos por secuestro – dijo con ironía – pero me preocupa que salgas mal de esto y termines por…"

"No – la corto – n-no pasara… lo prometo"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las sinuosas oleadas del mar, eran como una dulce nana a los oídos del moreno, pero no podía desperdiciar un solo minuto del paisaje, no podía dormir, no era que la vista al mar fuera tan llamativa o muy mala, pero palidecía ante la belleza de su compañera de cama. Esa noche se trataba de una exótica joven mesera, llena de perforaciones faciales y con un largo y hermoso cabello de color azul, horas antes le había quitado la flor de papel de la cabeza para descubrir la sensualidad de un cuerpo al desnudo pálido y sedoso, cuya única censura era la elegante caída de sus cabellos sobre sus pechos. Si fuese pintor, habría enloquecido al no poder plasmar tal belleza, pero siendo fotógrafo su temor era más bien que las luces no le rindieran justicia a esa etérea belleza. Se levanto lentamente de la cama, tomo su cámara y saco un par más de fotos de la chica tendida en el lecho, apenas cubierta por sabanas negras de seda y de espaldas a él, de fondo el ventanal con la luna de media noche.

Entro al cuarto de lavado donde había metido sus cosas e improvisado un estudio para el revelado de sus fotos, cuando dio un saltito para meterse en sus pantalones noto vibrar el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero, contesto emocionado al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Le grito el chico del otro lado de la línea.

"Vaya, yo también te he extrañado ototo"

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

"Pero si yo te amo, ototo baka – dijo con ojitos de cachorro – es al zorro de tu amigo al que no soporto"

"¡Te estoy escuchando maldita comadreja!"

"Por eso lo dije" Alego sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil que aunque no lo viera, sabía que Naruto estaba contestando.

"Basta – ordeno Sasuke cansino – Itachi, puedo entender que seas idiota – Naruto rio – al igual que Naruto – el rubio lo miro con reproche – pero ¿No podías serlo un poco menos con este asunto?"

"Ototo"

"Itachi, pasare aquí los siguientes 4 años" Dijo recargándose en el capote del auto y sobándose las sienes.

"¡Y viviendo conmigo!" grito Naruto para provocar al Uchiha mayor.

"Por eso escogí un piso con habitaciones separadas y con llave" Dijo gruñendo.

"Hermano – dijo ya harto el azabache – este edificio es una porquería"

"Solo por fuera ototo – se puso serio – es una terrible fachada pero es intencional…"

"Kushina hablo contigo ¿Cierto?" Pregunto en vos baja.

"Si – le dijo con un suspiro – que conste que le hago el favor porque la estimo, porque te cuida, no por el zorro de su hijo… pensé que buscarles algo llamativo sería estúpido y ambos sabemos que bastante tonto es ya Naruto como para serlo nosotros junto con el ¿no lo crees?– suspiro – el departamento es algo chico, nada muy ostentoso pero es lo suficiente para ustedes, hay dos habitaciones realmente grandes, una estancia espaciosa, cocina equipada y un balcón que da a la calle principal, no son los lujos con los que crecimos pero sé que tu no los necesitas ototo"

"Gracias Itachi" Dijo más tranquilo.

"Hay portero, seguridad las 24 horas, tiene instrucciones de informarles primero quien entra o sale"

"¿Es parte del servicio?"

"Más bien una labor social de mi parte"

"¿Nuestro portero es uno de tus rollos de una noche?"

"No – se defendió – en realidad es el ex de una a la que me jodi, el pobre chico solo estaba con ella porque no tenia de otra, le di el pretexto perfecto para dejarla…"

"¿No intento romperte la nariz al menos?"

"Para nada, estaba bastante agradecido, tanto que me hablo de ese lugar y me dijo que me haría ese pequeño favor"

"¿Y es de fiar?"

"Ototo, tu desconfianza me hiere" Dijo con dramatismo.

"Tendrá que bastarnos – dijo cansado y sobo su cuello – tengo que colgar, subiremos al departamento y espero que no haya nada muerto adentro"

"Muy bien, que descanses ototo baka – dijo con tono meloso – cuida mucho tu virg…"

Sasuke colgó con una venita creciendo en su frente, Naruto se acercó a él con la frente agachada. Se recargo al lado de Sasuke en el capote y puso su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Gomene, teme…"

"Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas" Dijo deduciendo.

"No es justo que te tomes tantas molestias por mí, mi madre incluso involucro al idiota de tu hermano…"

"No está contento"

"No tiene por qué – suspiro con culpabilidad – en serio lo siento teme"

"Dejo de lloriquear y baja la pizza – le ordeno de un empujón – quiero cenar aquí afuera"

Y claro que quería, de hacerlo adentro del departamento sabrá Dios que alimaña les saltaría encima por un poco de comida. No le pesaba hacerle un favor a Kushina, mucho menos a Naruto, si, era un idiota pero era su amigo idiota y siempre estuvieron juntos, eso no cambiaria solo porque la situación del rubio fuera diferente e incluso algo peligrosa. El rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa boba con salsa cátsup en la comisura de los labios.

"Por nuestra nueva vida – dijo alzando su rebanada de pizza para brindar – y por nuestro lujoso departamento de solteros"

Sasuke sonrió y alzo su rebanada un poco divertido, Naruto mordió la suya. El azabache limpio la salsa de tomate en los labios del rubio con su dedo índice y lo lamio. Naruto sintió un escalofrío y se puso nervioso.

"Teme, a veces me asustas"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol ya se había metido por completo, las tres chicas estaban exhaustas, miraban el panorama desde el balcón del quinto piso y la vista de una ciudad contaminada no era muy alentadora, pero sabían que mas allá estaba el campus en el que fueron aceptadas las tres y el aire contaminado, el departamento en el edificio viejo y los problemas con los que ibas a lidiar, valían la pena sin duda. Se sonrieron cómplices.

"¡Pido la ducha!"Grito Sakura corriendo.

"¡Voy primero!" Grito su amiga rubia.

Mientras ambas peleaban en la puerta del cuarto de baño, vieron pasar a la morena con bata de baño, su neceser y una toalla en la mano. Ambas obtuvieron un tentativo tic en el ojo.

"Y se supone que es la menos espabilada" Dijo Ino.

Hinata lleno la bañera, suerte que el día de verano y las actividades la tenían acalorada, si no el agua helada le habría molestado, indiferente de la temperatura vacio sales de baño de vainilla y se metió en el agua espumosa. El descanso la recorrió completa, mientras escuchaba a sus compañeras discutir en la sala, hablaban sobre la alfombra. Hinata se puso los audífonos sabiendo que esas dos probablemente se destrozarían por el tema, pero no se harían daño. Por algo sabia que eran amigas desde primaria, cuando las conoció en secundaria pensó que estaban locas y al concluir la preparatoria con ellas, simplemente lo corroboro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke había llegado al quinto piso, fresco como una lechuga, detrás de él, pero muy atrás, venia Naruto cargado con todas las valijas y un par de cajas. Se dejo caer en el piso con todas ellas desparramadas a su alrededor.

"Bastardo – dijo casi sin aliento – podrías… al menos… podrías ayudarme con unas cajas"

"Y tú podrías haber revisado el departamento antes de hacer tratos con mi hermano pero no lo hiciste ¿Verdad?" Le recrimino con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

El rubio levanto las maletas y suspiro enojado. Sasuke estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho murmuros del otro lado de la puerta, pego la oreja a la puerta.

"También el flojonazo del portero podría al menos habernos ayudado con algo de equipaje, pero no, era más importante su siesta"

"Shh…"

"Oye teme…"

Sasuke, lo hiso callar con una seña.

"…_te digo que no…"_

"… _seguro vale dinero, podemos venderla bien con una buena limpiada…"_

Ladrones, se miraron Sasuke y Naruto.

"… _parece muy pesada…"_

"…_tómala de ese lado, yo levantare este…"_

Sasuke le hiso señas a Naruto, abrirían a las cuenta de 3 sorprendiendo a los ladrones en su fechoría.

"1…2…"

"¡3!" Naruto casi partió la puerta con esa patada.

Se escucharon un par de gritos muy agudos y un golpe seco, antes de que una enorme estela de polvo dejara la estancia entre nubosidad difícil de respirar. Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a toser también, el rubio de manera escandalosa.

"¿Pero qué carajos…?"

"¿Qué te sucede imbécil?" Grito una voz femenina tirando un fuerte golpe a Naruto.

"¿Mujeres?" Miro asombrado el azabache mientras se sacudía el polvo.

La feroz pelirrosa se disponía a dar otro golpe a un rubio medio inconsciente cuando Sasuke se atravesó.

"¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así?" Exigió saber la chica.

"Lo mismo pregunto – dijo molesto el azabache – este es nuestro departamento"

"Claro que no – alego la pelirrosa – es nuestro"

"Yo pague… por este departamento" Dijo Naruto desde el piso con una mano sobando su cabeza.

"Eso no es posible…" Alego ella.

"Te digo que si – grito Naruto parándose a su altura – yo pague por este mugroso departamento y…"

"¿Naruto?" Pregunto la rubia poniéndose frente a él.

"Ino" Dijo Sasuke, mas sorprendido.

"Tu…" Dijo casi en un suspiro el rubio, perdiendo al instante todos los colores.

"¿Puedo saber que pasa aquí?" Pregunto el moreno.

"Otra sorpresita de tu hermano quizá" Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

"¿Los conoces Ino?" Pregunto la chica.

"Si – no despegaba su mirada de Naruto – el… ellos dos, eran mis vecinos… fui con ellos al preescolar y la primaria, con ellos y con…"

"Hasta que te marchaste" Dijo serio Naruto.

"Hey, ustedes dos – llamo la atención Sasuke – hay algo más importante de por medio"

"Como ya les dije, pague por este departamento – alego la pelirrosa – no puede ser suyo"

"Yo la vi firmar los papeles, Sakura firmo la compra" Dijo la rubia, con una mirada nerviosa a Sasuke.

"Naruto también pago por el" Dijo con una mirada envenenada a la rubia.

"Obviamente alguien fue estafado" Dijo Naruto con más seriedad de la habitual.

Sasuke notaba la tensión, hasta Sakura que poco a poco bajo su tono de voz y su irritación. Las miradas, todo se estaba diciendo entre ambos rubios, algo que Sakura no entendía y que obviamente Sasuke quería ignorar. Vaya bienvenida en su nuevo departamento de solteros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

Si hablamos de un buen panorama, el del momento no era para nada alentador: la chica de los cabellos rosados gritaba histéricamente haciendo ademanes exagerados – como si necesitara que la notasen – pensaba con hastió, cierto azabache. Mientras que Naruto le llevaba la par a la chica alegando en el mismo irritante tomo las mismas protestas, aquello era bastante molesto pero Sasuke no tenía la paciencia para hacer callar a aquel par sin hacer uso de la violencia, no habría problema con Naruto pero si con la chica, porque era una chica ¿cierto? la mole rosa que medio desmayo a su amigo rubio, era una mujer ¿Verdad? en cuanto a Ino, la rubia seguía en silencio total detrás de su amiga irritante, se abrazaba a sí misma con la vista fija en un punto en el piso de la recepción, Sasuke intentaba no prestarle atención, pero le era molesta su sola presencia, le incomodaba de sobremanera.

"Fueron estafados" Dijo el guardia, sin abandonar su pose aburrida sobre el mostrador.

Los chicos le miraron con escepticismo ¿No era eso precisamente lo que llevaban alegando desde que bajaron a recepción? Pero no, el portero tenía que repetir lo evidente, como si ellos fuesen idiotas. Sasuke se sentía como uno ¿De verdad su hermano odiaba tanto a Naruto?

"Creo que eso ya había quedado claro" Dijo acalorada la pelirosa.

El portero los miraba con una delgadísima y fina ceja alzada, tenía el rostro de total aburrimiento recargado de lado en una mano apoyada en el mueble del recibidor. Hacía más de 20 minutos que mantenían la misma discusión, en los últimos minutos llego un adormilado chico castaño, con un pijama con estampado de huesos, bajo la gabardina roja. Estaba revisando papeleo que habían mostrado las chicas, era un inquilino del edificio, quien ocupada el 3-A, pasante de derecho.

"Nos vendieron un departamento que ya había sido comprado" Dijo irritado, Naruto.

"Si, comprado por nosotras" Intervino por primera vez la rubia, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de su amiga.

"No en realidad – dijo el castaño, quien tenía en la mano los papeles del departamento – ustedes no pagaron por la propiedad del piso"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron al unísono.

"Esto es un contrato de arrendamiento – aclaro extendiéndoles la copia – aquí consta que han cubierto el alquiler equivalente a 6 meses, contando el depósito"

"Tiene que ser una broma" Dijo para sí, la mole rosa.

"Dame acá – dijo la rubia quitándole una copia al licenciaducho – oh, bueno… ya decía yo que esa suma era algo pequeña para pagar un departamento, pero no pueden culparnos, cualquiera que vea el departamento como lo encontramos sabría que es un precio justo"

"Como sea, pero el dueño soy yo – dijo Naruto más sereno – la suma que yo pague es el doble de la suya, lo que quiere decir que…"

"Arrendaron por un año – todos lo miraron, incluido Sasuke – han pagado el equivalente al alquiler de un año"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el rubio algo aturdido.

La pelirrosa se golpeo la frente. Ino bufo, Sasuke se limito a maldecir la idiotez de su amigo y a Itachi de paso, el muy maldito estaba en alguna paradisiaca playa del otro lado del mundo, disfrutando, mientras el sufría su rencor contra el dobe.

"Me refiero a que han pagado el doble que ellas, osea un año completo…"

"¡Entendí eso! – grito Naruto regresando con su molestia – pero no entiendo como dices que alquile, se que lo compre…"

"Yo no estaría tan segura" Dijo una rubia de coletas que apareció en recepción, bajando de la escaleras. Estaba también en pijama, uno que seguro era muy provocativo, ya que iba cubierto por una fina bata de seda gris con lunares violeta en la espalda.

"¿Has llamado a Temari?" Pregunto el castaño al chico de la coleta.

"Kiba, este flojo no es capaz de mover un solo dedo – respondió la chica, mirando al portero con odio – he tenido que bajar cuando escuche todo este alboroto, en cuanto supe de que trataba, subí por los papeles ¿Resultaba muy complicado mandarlos a mi departamento, Shikamaru?"

"Era demasiado problemático" Dijo con un bostezo.

"¿Y tú eres…?" Pregunto Ino.

"Sabaku Temari – se presento con una breve reverencia cortes, el resto respondió igual – la administradora…"

"Provisional" Acoto el castaño.

"Administradora provisional del edificio – dijo carraspeando los dientes – este chucho que se cree licenciado, es mi ayudante"

"Inuzuka Kiba – se presento cortes, ignorando el mote – y como les decía, han alquilado" Le paso los papeles al azabache que parecía ser el más sereno.

"¡No!" Alego Naruto a poco de arrancarse los cabellos.

"No lo hiciste" Dijo Sasuke tratando de serenarse, le paso el papel que estaba con la dirección, donde constaba el nombre de Itachi, como arrendatario, no como propietario.

"Esa comadreja estúpida" Escupió Naruto mientras retorcía los papeles entre sus dedos.

"¿Y que se supone que hagamos?" Pregunto Ino irritada, si dejaba que su amiga hablara, seguro lo haría con los puños.

"Son ambos totalmente legales – dijo Kiba, recolectando los papeles y pasándoselos a la rubia platino – son como subarrendamiento, totalmente reales"

"Como les dije, soy la administradora provisional – suspiro la chica – antes de mi, estaba a cargo una serpiente escurridiza y antes de ser despedido estafo a mas de una persona, de distintas maneras… en concreto, el ahora tiene su dinero y yo…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron escandalizados los dos rubios y la pelirosa.

"No se preocupen, los papeles son legales – aclaro Kiba – así que independientemente de donde haya terminado su dinero, estamos obligados a cumplir con el contrato de arrendamiento"

"Así es – dijo Temari algo afligida, adiós a su comisión del mes – pueden ocupar el departamento el tiempo que han pagado por él, medio año las chicas y un año los varones"

"¿Y bien, cuando desalojan?" Les pregunto Naruto a las chicas.

"La pregunta es cuando desalojan ustedes" Señalo con agresividad la pelirrosa.

"Oh esperen, creo que no han entendido – intervino Temari – los contratos estipulan fechas a la par…"

"Debemos compartir el departamento medio año…" Dijo en voz baja, Ino.

"No se puede" Dijo categórico el azabache.

"La rubia parece conocerlos bien a los dos – acoto Shikamaru, desde su despreocupada postura en el sillón reclinable, tenía el rostro casi cubierto por la gorra del uniforme – son mayores, no debe haber problema por compartir un tiempo el piso"

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron un instante y luego a la mencionada que les esquivo la mirada.

"Usted no entiende…" Arremetió la pelirrosa.

"En realidad hay dos habitaciones muy grandes – intervino tímida, la rubia menor – pueden usar una ellos y otra nosotras"

"Asunto arreglado" Dijo Kiba haciendo ademan de regresar a su habitación.

"¿Hay otra solución?"Pregunto con esperanza el rubio, ganándose una mirada herida por parte de Ino.

"Tomando en cuenta que ustedes pagaron mayor cantidad que ellas, podrían traspasarles la suma y así ellas recuperarían su inversión para ir a otro lugar"

"¿Y por qué no, ellas a nosotros?" Insistió Naruto.

"De ninguna manera – dijo desesperadamente la pelirrosa – sinceramente, me importa una mierda si Ino les conoce o no – para este entonces, Sasuke ya había fruncido el ceño un par de veces por el vocabulario de la chica – porque no estoy de acuerdo en compartir el piso…"

Sasuke le sonrió burlonamente, pensando que habían ganado.

"Pero, tampoco cuento con esa cantidad de dinero – dijo apenada, en realidad no tenía ni un centavo – así que habrá que llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo… ver la manera de compartir el piso, específicamente"

"Ni hablar" Negó el moreno, ya veía venir todos y cada uno de los problemas de esa decisión.

"Escuchen, recién llegamos a la ciudad…"

"Nosotros igual" Dijo severo Naruto, ha Sasuke le extraño tal tono.

"No tenemos ningún otro lugar a donde ir – dijo apenada – ni dinero, estamos por nuestra cuenta y sinceramente seria de gran ayuda si nos dan algo de tiempo para establecernos y buscar otro lugar"

"¿Por qué habríamos de buscar o…?"

"Sakura – le reprendió Ino con la mirada – ellos también han sido estafados, estamos en el mismo tren, su gasto fue más fuerte, no podemos desalojarlos… ni ellos a nosotras" Dijo seria mirando a los chicos.

"Hay manera legal de solucionarlo" Dijo Sasuke, Kiba ya venía regresando de su huida silenciosa, con resignación.

"Denme unos minutos para redactar el acuerdo" Dijo empujando la silla de Shikamaru, para quedar frente al computador.

Sakura se alejo con Ino y parecía escucharla decir algo que la tenia sonrojada, Sasuke entendía que le provocaba el sonrojo y esperaba que fuera por vergüenza simplemente, de ser otro sentimiento, habría problemas. Sasuke les miraba discretamente, Naruto estaba serio, recargado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y el pie derecho recargado en la pared.

"Oi – le codeo un brazo poniéndose a su lado en la misma pose – dobe ¿Estas bien con eso?"

"¿Habría que hacer mucho papeleo si les pagamos la suma?"

"Algo y tendría que ser en efectivo"

"¿Tenemos la cantidad?"

"Apenas, habría que llamar a Kushina…"

"Y preocuparla – suspiro pesadamente – ¿Te molesta mucho?" Pregunto mirando un instante hacia las chicas, concretamente hacia Ino.

"Creo que ni la mitad de lo que te molesta a ti" Le dedico una mirada condescendiente.

"Cuando hablaba de aventuras y chicas – dijo con ironía – no tenia esto en mente, teme"

"Puedes estar feliz – dijo menos tenso – ahora habrán dos, una mole rosa capaz de noquearte de un golpe y una llamativa rubia con voz estridente…"

"Ese es el último de los problemas que ella representa para mí – dijo con pena – Shikamaru lo dijo, somos adultos"

"Puedo manejarlo – miro al techo – tu, por otro lado…"

"Se lo dije a mi madre, soy un chico grande" Miro a su amigo.

La rubia de la bata provocativa se les acerco, dirigía una mirada coqueta hacia el azabache. Naruto suspiro, se había tardado. En realidad bastante, normalmente cada chica que se cruzaba con el azabache le arrojaba las bragas en el rostro al momento, algunas veces de manera literal.

A Temari le llamaba mucho la atención ese azabache.

"Mi departamento es el 4B…"Le dijo coqueta.

"No me interesa" La corto.

Y si, el azabache siempre tenía ese tacto para rechazar a todas las chicas.

"Esta listo" Dijo Kiba llamando la atención.

Sasuke miro a Naruto por alguna duda, este le sonrió en confirmación y fueron a donde el licenciado. Temari seguía estática en su lugar y algo le decía al azabache que las punzadas que sentía en el cuello eran miradas asesinas por parte de esa chica.  
>Sakura tomaba de la mano a Ino en un gesto que se veía sobre protector, de repente una gélida brisa emano de la pelirrosa hacia Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto ni lo noto, Sasuke en cambio se puso a la defensiva, obviamente esa chica ya estaba al tanto de la historia de Ino y Naruto, la cual involucraba también su pellejo. Sopeso las opciones, mientras escuchaba a Kiba a lo lejos.<p>

"Como estipula aquí los arrendatarios…" Miro a Naruto y Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Na…"

"Uzumaki – le interrumpió Sasuke, el rubio lo miro con una cara de disculpa – Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, pero que quede solo mi nombre"

Por poco Naruto metía la pata. Kiba escribió el nombre del Uchiha.

"Gomene, teme – le susurro, para luego dirigirse al castaño – oye chucho…"

"Que soy Kiba" Dijo con tono irritante.

"Lo que sea, no importa que el trato lo haya firmado el hermano del teme ¿O sí?"

"Podemos incluirlo también en las clausulas – dijo serio – ¿Cuál es el nombre?"

"Uchiha Itachi" Dijo el azabache.

La rubia platinada aruño el cristal del jarrón en la mesa del recibidor, si, Itachi había jodido a esa chica y era hermano de ese azabache que la acababa de rechazar sin más.

"Y las subarrendatarias…" Pregunto Kiba.

"Sakura – dijo con un todo gélido – Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke tuvo un presentimiento, uno malo, sabía que conocía ese apellido, estaba casi seguro.

"¿Solo constara tu nombre?" Pregunto Kiba

"Si" Respondió de la misma forma.

"Bien, solo termino unos detalles – dijo Kiba mordiéndose el labio – y aquí está" Saco dos copias de la impresora.

Sasuke tomo una y Sakura otra, el moreno puso especial atención en el nombre de la chica, su apellido, no, no había escuchado mal: era Haruno, Haruno Sakura. No sabía de dónde, pero ese apellido le resultaba sumamente familiar.

"Compartirán el departamento por espacio de medio año – Kiba les miro por alguna objeción, nadie dijo nada – hay dos habitaciones grandes, de medidas iguales únicamente conectadas por un baño completo, ambas habitaciones y puertas tienen llave – si a Sasuke le molesto ese detalle solo lo supo Naruto por reconocer su ceño fruncido – la sala que es espaciosa es un espacio común al igual que el comedor y el balcón, en cuanto a la cocina: tomando en cuenta que es pequeña podrían arreglar sus horarios y hacerlos rotativos dependiendo de sus rutinas"

"Si no hay objeciones hagan el favor de firmar – pidió con migraña, Temari – tengo que irme a la cama"

"Sola" Susurro con diversión Kiba, mientras los chicos veían la discreta sonrisa de Shikamaru, que después de todo no estaba tan dormido.

"También quiero irme a la cama" Dijo la pelirrosa y firmo.

Sasuke también firmo, tuvieron sus copias del contrato y antes de que Kiba dijera nada Sasuke ya había tomado el juego extra de llaves y había tomado camino al departamento con Naruto a su lado. Sakura los miro irse, ese moreno no le agrada y el rubio menos, apretó el agarre de su amiga Ino.

"¿Estas bien con esto?"

"Mientras tú lo estés" Le dijo apenada.

Temari había desaparecido, Kiba ya se estaba marchando y Shikamaru seguía en su descanso, vaya que hacía sentir seguros a los inquilinos. Sakura e Ino subían las escaleras con tranquilidad, cuando escucharon un grito femenino.

"¡Hinata!" Se miraron y subieron corriendo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La cama de repente se sentía fría, palpo el lado derecho y las sabanas estaban revueltas pero sin nadie entre ellas, se incorporo y la sabana resbalo por su pecho pálido desnudo, salió del lecho y de la habitación, tal como lo pensó: la luz del despacho estaba encendida. Suspiro y fue a la cocina por un par de tazas con te.

El ordenador se estaba sobrecalentando, lo dejo por un rato y se puso esas gafas que lo hacían lucir anciano, tomo con pinzas la foto de su autoproclamado nieto y la pego en la visa. Puso el sello sobre la foto y examino el pasaporte una vez mas bajo la luz de la lámpara ultravioleta, estaba listo.

"Ahora solo faltan sus huellas"

Dijo analizando. Tenía lista el acta de nacimiento, los registros médicos y la identificación oficial, más un par extra de membrecías: una de un videoclub, otra de una tienda de deportes y una de una tienda de videojuegos, esas cosas que le gustan a los chicos. Miro una vez más la foto: de verdad que se veía la madurez en el rostro de Naruto, sus 18 años eran evidentes, aunque su mirada siguiese siendo de un azul bastante juguetón e inocente. Frunció el ceño ante esa mirada.

"Se supone que eso de desaparecerte de la cama en medio de la noche, se acabo cuando me mude aquí" Le dijo su pareja, poniendo una taza de té en su escritorio.

"Recordé que esto debía estar listo para entregar mañana, cuando vayamos a Konoha" Dijo serio y tomo la taza de té.

"Cualquiera pensaría que lo tendrías claro después de que esa mujer te llamara tantas veces en las últimas 48 horas" Se sentó frente al escritorio.

"Kushina solo está preocupada por su hijo" Dijo viendo la foto donde estaba retratada la mencionada, junto a Minato con él, que en aquel entonces eran sus alumnos en la universidad.

"Alguien quiere compensar" Dijo con tono irónico.

"Orochimaru…" Lo miro con aprensión y un tono cansino en la voz.

"Sabes que la esposa de Minato no es la mejor madre del mundo – dijo molesto y bajo la voz – no entiendo a que viene de pronto pretender que se preocupa de verdad…" Tomo del escritorio la misma foto que miraba su esposo.

"Kushina siempre se ha preocupado por Naruto" Le quito la foto y la puso en su lugar.

"Solo por él – escupió muy serio – parece que de verdad pretende que no tiene más hijos…" Dijo mirando la foto donde estaban él y su esposo con un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches, su sonrisa se pronuncio.

"Minato dice que cuida muy bien de Naruko"

"Sabes que no hablo…"

El ruido lo hiso callar, se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y el crujido de la madera del piso del corredor. Orochimaru se sobo la frente, miro el reloj: eran las 2:27 am. La segunda vez que el chico llegaba tarde esos días, le habían prohibido llegar después de las 12 entre semana.

"No muevas un solo musculo Jiraiya – le dijo en voz baja – yo hablare con él" Dijo levantándose.

"Más vale – dijo severo – sabe que hay reglas"

"No me digas como educarlo ¿Quieres? – tomo la foto donde ellos dos estaban con el chico mencionado y otra más grande, donde estaban Minato y Kushina con sus hijos – no cuando tú mismo tienes prioridades entre tu familia" Dejo las fotos, poniendo boca abajo la de la familia de Minato y arrojo el pasaporte de Naruto, al pecho de Jiraiya.

Salió del despacho y azoto la puerta. Jiraiya levanto la foto de Minato con su esposa e hijos, luego miro esa donde él estaba con Orochimaru y su hijo, el que en aquel entonces era un adolescente. Le fue imposible reprimir ese gesto de disgusto al mirar la imagen del chico. Escucho como Orochimaru caminaba por el corredor hasta la puerta del fondo.

"Sé que apenas llegaste, jovencito – dijo en tono conciliador sin poder imprimir una pisca de reprimenda si quiera – debo hablar contigo"

Hablando de madres preocupadas. Jiraiya escucho como se abría la puerta de aquella habitación y casi puso escuchar la sonrisa que Orochimaru le dedico a su hijo cuando este le dejo pasar. Dejo caer todo su peso en el sillón reclinable y se quito las gafas, sobo el puente de su nariz en un gesto cansino y miro las fotos de su escritorio, de verdad que él no quería dar preferencia a nadie, no quería dividir su estima entre su familia y demás seres queridos. Pero Orochimaru se empeñaba en recordarle que él era su esposo, por ende debía ser el primero en la lista, parecía querer monopolizarlo. Al principio aquello no le molestaba para nada, hasta le hacía enardecer la sangre al sentirse tan deseado, pero ya eran unos cuantos años juntos para esas tonterías de los celos. Suspiro completamente exhausto de una discusión tan pequeña. Observo la foto en la visa de Naruto. Miro el retrato donde estaba con Orochimaru y su hijo, no terminaba de entender por qué el azabache de la foto no le despertaba el mismo cariño que Naruto, iba a resultar cierto que en eso de las preferencias Orochimaru no estaba tan errado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No entiendo por qué cortar si seguimos haciendo lo mismo que cuando éramos novios" Dijo molesta la rubia mientras encendía un cigarrillo en la media luz de aquella habitación.

"Me pusiste los cuernos" Dijo en tono obvio el moreno mientras se metía en sus pantalones.

"Oh, es verdad – dijo con una risita presuntuosa – menos mal que me desprecias a mí y no a mi cuerpo" Dijo en un tono seductor.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y una voz del otro lado.

"Shikamaru, el circuito cerrado está fallando y yo me estoy haciendo bolas con el sistema, se que has terminado tu turno pero me vendría bien una mano"

"Danos 15 minutos más, Choji – exclamo la rubia acercándose al de la coleta y desabrochándole el pantalón – Shika, bajara en unos momentos"

"Oh eto – se escucho nervioso – entiendo Temari…" Y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

"Eso le dará algo en que pensar" Dijo divertida mientras besaba el cuello de Shikamaru y le sacaba los pantalones.

"Eres una mujer problemática" Dijo en un suspiro.

"Lo sé" Y lo arrastro con ella a la cama.

Choji regreso a la recepción, ya sin tantos ánimos de seguir comiendo sus papitas, se preguntaba a sí mismo si se había confundido o algo, porque según recordaba Shikamaru y la rubia que estaba con él en su cuarto, ya habían terminado hacia un par de semanas. Definitivamente nunca entendería los noviazgos ni a las mujeres, por eso prefería la comida. Regreso al recibidor en administración sin querer tocar un solo botón de la computadora, no quería descomponer algo y que lo echaran de su nuevo empleo en el primer mes de trabajo.

"Disculpa" Escucho una voz femenina angustiada.

"Soy Ino Yamanaka del 5-A – dijo atropelladamente – te importaría ayudarme, necesito alcohol y no tengo ningún botiquín en el apartamento"

"Eh… si – reacciono – dame un minuto"

Rebusco entre las gavetas, choco con el fondo de una mientras estaba buscando en el escritorio.

"Creo que ahí encontraras alcohol" Le señalo con pena la rubia, un botiquín a espaldas del chico.

"Oh, claro, lo siento – bajo el botiquín, saco el alcohol y se lo dio con algodón – aquí tienes"

"Gracias" Dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

El gordito había quedado maravillado con la visión de esa rubia tan hermosa, tomos sus papitas y fantaseaba con la chica mientras las comía.

Ino entro desesperada al departamento chocando con unas cuantas cajas en la entrada, en la sala seguía Sakura viendo a una inconsciente Hinata tirada en el sofá, aun en la bata de baño.

"Encontré alcohol – dijo Ino, mojando un algodón y pasándolo por la nariz de la morena desmayada – ¿Y los chicos?" Pegunto en voz baja.

"Se han encerrado – señalo con un movimiento el otro lado de la estancia, donde estaba la habitación que ellos escogieron – se estarán instalando mientras nos ignoran"

Ino suspiro, ellas aun no habían empezado a desempacar. Hinata estaba reaccionando.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos.

"Dobe ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas? – dijo tirado en su futón – me estas mareando"

"No lo entiendes teme – dijo mordiéndose las uñas mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado – la acabo de conocer y seguro que ya piensa que soy un pervertido"

"¿Y no lo eres?" Dijo divertido.

"No es gracioso bastardo – dijo haciendo pucheros – Hinata-chan parece ser una chica muy linda"

"Parece más aceptable que sus amigas" Dijo serio.

"Pero ni has hablado con ella"

"Por eso mismo" Dijo con una leve sonrisa torcida.

"Por cierto – se sentó al lado de Sasuke – ¿Por qué no estas molesto teme?"

"No tiene caso"

"Pero si dos chicas ya te molestaban ¿No te pone como energúmeno el saber que habrá una tercera en el departamento?"

"Vaya, en serio que has estado leyendo – dijo algo sorprendido – suponiendo que sabes que significa esa palabra, te diré que no, ciertamente no me alegra compartir el piso con Yamanaka por obvias razones – dijo mirando levemente a Naruto que de repente enmudeció – y tampoco me agrada la idea de soportar las molestas miradas de esa pelirrosa fuerza bruta, pero habrá que soportarlo… además la tal Hinata parece no ser un problema"

"Insisto – lo miro – tu temple se pondrá a prueba"

"Ya veremos" Dijo sin más.

"No puedo darme el lujo de buscar algo mas…" Dijo resignado.

"No de momento" Se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo.

"Debes amarme mucho para aguantar todo esto por mí, Sasuke teme" Dijo divertido mientras subía gateando hasta su cuerpo.

"Hmp"

"Teme – le llamo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno – en serio te debo una grande"

"Más de una" Le dijo sin molestarse en quitarse al rubio de encima.

"Es molesto que siempre estés salvándome el trasero" Dijo con un puchero adorablemente infantil.

"Tienes mi nombre en el" Dijo Sasuke sin reprimir la sonrisa.

"No me lo recuerdes" Dijo con pena recostándose sobre Sasuke y metiendo la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

"Debo cuidar mi propiedad, dobe" Le dijo dándole una nalgada donde estaba su nombre, ese nombre que Naruto se tatuó tras una borrachera en esos momentos en los que con dos copas de más, te pones emocional y te da por decirle a tu mejor amigo que lo quieres muchísimo.

"¡Oye! – le dijo sentándose de nuevo – eso es irónico, cuando Itachi piensa que estoy interesado en tu trasero" dijo con una risita.

"Tú no haces muy buen trabajo haciéndolo pensar lo contrario" Le dijo alzando una ceja.

"Es divertido hacerlo enojar, sobre todo cuando piensa que quiero robarme la castidad de su hermanito Sasukito" Dijo jalándole los cachetes al moreno.

"Si claro, por eso ahora estamos en esta situación"

"No pensé que se vengaría así"

"Nadie te manda a cabrearlo"

"Debería darle verdaderos motivos para que me odie" Dijo metiendo su mano bajo la camisa de Sasuke.

"Ambos sabemos que si eso pasara tu irías abajo, dobe" Le dijo con un tonillo de presunción.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sasuke reprimió un leve, pequeñísimo y casi inexistente jadeo.

"Bájate, que pesas" Le dijo incorporándose para quedar de frente al rubio.

"Me estas llamando gordo" Aseguro serio el rubio.

"Si, ahora bájate"

"¿Te estoy provocando una erección o qué?" le pregunto burlón.

"Ya quisieras" Le respondió a unos centímetros del rostro.

"Oh vamos teme – le provoco moviendo las caderas sobre él – no me digas que te está dando miedo comprobar que no eres el seme, Sas_uke_" le dijo burlonamente.

"Dobe, no me retes" Le advirtió mirándole a los ojos y los labios después.

"¿O que, bastardo?" Pregunto jalándole la camisa hasta dejarlo con sus labios a milímetros.

Escucharon un fuerte golpe y giraron, la puerta vieja se había desprendido del marco y había caído, tras ella estaban sus tres nuevas compañeras de piso. La morena ya vestida y sonrojada escandalosamente, la pelirrosa con el rostro azul y la rubia con una mano en el aire y un extraño tic en la ceja, obviamente ella había tocado la puerta, las tres admirando la escena.

"Estamos listas para tener una presentación adecuada cuando ustedes terminen con lo suyo – dijo Sakura sin menguar el azul de su rostro – vamos a pararte esa hemorragia nasal, Hinata-chan"

Y las dos chicas se fueron, Ino se quedo ahí de pie.

"¿No están algo grandes para seguir jugando así?" Pregunto la rubia sin cambiar el gesto, antes de irse.

"Tu hermano me las va a pagar" Dijo Naruto cuando vio la puerta, inservible y se incorporo.

"Asegúrate de dejarme sacarle los ojos cuando lo estés moliendo a golpes" Dijo Sasuke serio, se paro y se sacudió.

Naruto miraba por donde se fue Ino.

"Te he preguntado antes de firmar si no tenias problema con ella aqui…"

"Es que pensé que ella se limitaría a ignorarnos – dijo serio, interrumpiendo al azabache – no pensé que…"

"Dobe, sobre pensar – le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – déjamelo a mí" Y salió de ahí.

Después de unos minutos, un silencio incomodo reinaba la sala, donde estaban los 5 sentados. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos sobre el regazo de su vestido violeta claro mientras evitaba mirar a los chicos a la cara, en especial al rubio, con quien una hora antes tuvo un comprometedor encuentro mientras salía de la tina en el baño, cuando este abrió la puerta la encontró poniéndose la bata pero pudo ver lo suficiente como para asegurar que el peculiar color azulino del cabello de la chica era genuino, elle en cambio se desmayo. Sakura seguía con la escena de unos minutos antes en mente, Ino se limitaba a admirar su manicura.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto serio Sasuke.

"Bueno, eto – Sakura reacciono – ha sido un día largo, pesado, para todos creo pero ahora que vamos a convivir los 5…"

"Que según yo, seriamos solo 4" Dijo Sasuke, mordaz.

"Olvidamos que había que mencionar a Hinata-chan" Alego Ino.

"No discutiremos eso – dijo Sakura sin fuerzas para debatirlo – solo quería hacer una presentación adecuada, suponiendo que eso arregle en algo la pésimas impresiones" Susurro lo último, algo incomoda.

Nadie más hablaba, era obvio que cada uno se había hecho su idea de cómo era cada uno con los eventos de las ultimas horas y cabía destacar que ninguno había dado una buena primera impresión.

"Uzumaki Naruto – rompió con el silencio y la tensión – vengo de fuera con él teme…" Lo codeo.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Se limito a decir.

"Soy Haruno Sakura" Se presento la pelirrosa, mostrando una sonrisa falsamente cortes, el Uchiha la hacía sentir ganas de arrojarlo por el balcón.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar el apellido, no terminaba de entender por qué resultaba familiar, disimulo inmediatamente la sorpresa.

"Ino Yamanaka – dijo con enfado la rubia, pues esos dos la conocían, pero ella había decidido hacer como que no, en ese mismo momento – ella es nuestra compañera…"

"Hi-Hinata… Hyuga" Dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Vienen a estudiar la universidad?" Intervino Sakura queriendo forzar una plática.

"Si, el teme y yo hemos sido admitiditos en la academia Konoha"

"Como nosotras" Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Ino, esta respondió forzada también.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata-chan?"

"Yo… yo no – miro a sus amigas – yo no estudio, Naruto-kun"

"Oh…" Naruto no supo como continuar.

"¿Qué estudiaran ustedes?" Intervino Sakura.

"Aun no tengo idea – dijo el rubio con pena, sobándose la nuca – pero Sasuke va a…"

"Suficiente de banalidades – interrumpió – esta convivencia no me agrada más que a ustedes, no fingiré que me interesa conocerlas pero por el bien de mi salud mental quiero dejarles unas cuantas cosas claras…"

"Teme…" Le llamo el rubio, Sasuke solo tomo aire para seguir.

Sakura sonrió de manera malévola bajo la sombra de su flequillo. El Uchiha no se iba por las ramas en ningún tipo de cuestión ni situación.

"La primera es que deben respetar el espacio personal – dijo muy serio – no se acerquen a la habitación, no toquen si no es sumamente necesario, si me llaman espero que sea porque el dobe o alguna de ustedes este muriendo…"

"Sasuke…" Llamo una vez más, el rubio.

"Segundo: espero que no anden con tacones o zapatos dentro de la casa, ya acordaremos los horarios de la cocina pero quiero que entiendan que si usan un reproductor a niveles de volumen inaceptables, yo me encargare de quemar los circuitos de este y si tienen un mínimo de sentido común entenderán que no soy afecto a las relaciones humanas, no me importa si no me hablan, simplemente entiendan que esto no es por gusto y que si no lo hacen más difícil, mejor" Se puso de pie, viendo que ninguna objetaría nada y sonrió triunfante.

"Nosotras también vivimos aquí – le dijo Sakura, llamando su atención – seré clara Uchiha, no podrías agradarme menos…"

"Eto, Sakura-chan" Hinata temía el temperamento de su amiga.

"También quiero ser clara, respeto y acepto tus condiciones pero me gustaría hablarte de las mías – dijo seria – no puede haber visitas si no nos avisan antes, nada de fiestas si no estamos nosotras de acuerdo, no chicas ni fulanas en el departamento sin excepción"

Por aquello ultimo Naruto hiso puchero. De pronto la voz de Sakura iba perdiendo potencia, en un momento ya no supo porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de debatir al moreno.

"Aunque no creo que eso sea gran inconveniente para ustedes" Dijo algo perturbada, recordando la escenita en la habitación.

"Espera – Naruto entendió – tu pensaste que… no es verdad ¿Tú crees que el teme y yo… que nosotros?" Naruto termino riéndose.

Sakura quiso decir pareja, pero se limito a sonrojarse un poco sin mudar su expresión de molestia.

"No es de tu incumbencia" le dijo Sasuke a ella concretamente y se retiro a su cuarto con Naruto riendo tras él.

Sakura entro a su habitación azotando la puerta y las chicas fueron con ella. Sasuke solo por no quedarse atrás, habría azotado su puerta también, eso claro, si hubiera una.

"¿Qué pasa con esa mocosa?" Dijo Sasuke molesto, mientras improvisaba una puerta cubriendo la entrada con una sabana.

"No sé qué te molesta más teme – le dijo extendiendo su propio futón – que piense que eres gay o que no haya caído en tus encantos como suelen hacerlo todas las chicas"

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"Has sido más bastardo de lo normal – dijo serio – cualquiera pensaría que detestaste a Sakura-chan con solo verla, aunque ¿Sabes? será divertido convivir con la primera chica que parece ser inmune al encanto Uchiha" Dijo con sorna.

Sasuke no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, no entendía como perdió la paciencia, vamos si ni Naruto lograba hacerlo perder los estribos así y se trataba de Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke nunca perdía el temple, mucho menos con una chica… porque él seguía insistiendo en que si, esa mole rosa era del sexo femenino por mas que no lo pareciera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jiraiya estaba en la cama leyendo, mientras esperaba que Orochimaru regresara, ya tenía una hora en la habitación de su hijo y no regresaba, no entendía que cosa tan importante podrían estar hablando, porque era obvio que no lo estaba regañando. No, Orochimaru consentía mucho a ese chico, Jiraiya pensaba que demasiado. El mencionado entro y cerró la puerta.

"Pensé que seguirías en tu despacho"

"Y yo que te encontraría en la cama" Cerro su libro y lo metió al buro.

"Tenía que decirle de nuestro viaje de mañana – se metió a la cama – también le dije que Kabuto vendrá a quedarse con él durante estos días"

"No confío en ese chico"

"Te lo he dicho, es un buen muchacho, el primero de la clase – se acomodo al lado de Jiraiya – confío plenamente en él"

"Bueno, al menos habrá un adulto responsable mientras no estamos"

"No empieces – le pidió – nuestro hijo es un buen chico"

"Sabes que es un joven problemático" Dijo tratando de ignorar la parte de _nuestro hijo_.

"Lo sería menos, si cierta persona le hablara un poco más que solo cuando le reprende…"

Jiraiya se limito a besar la frente de Orochimaru, no quería discutir mas, no cuando solo tenía unas horas para dormir antes del viaje del día siguiente, por suerte solo eran un par de horas por la carretera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Realmente era necesario?" Pregunto Ino, quien cepillaba el cabello de Hinata, las dos estaban en un enorme futón rosa.

"Ya te dije que no sé que me paso" Se defendió Sakura mientras se ponía el pijama.

"Debe ser el sueño" Dijo Hinata.

"O algo personal…" Dijo Ino.

"No puede pretender que lo olvide así como así, Ino, eres mi amiga"

"No tienes que pretender, simplemente debes de verdad ignorarlo – dijo seria – si te lo conté fue para que supieras y no tenerte preocupada por mi reacción, no para que hicieras un drama de ello"

"Entiéndeme Ino, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que estamos bajo el mismo techo que ese chico…" Se sentó al lado de las chicas.

Hinata estaba seria mirando a sus amigas, ambas recordaron que ella no sabía que la rubia conocía de antes a los otros dos inquilinos del departamento, Sakura saco su cepillo de dientes de una caja y su neceser. Ino suspiro y miro a Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, no le hagas caso a la frentona – le sonrió – es solo que la situación me tiene tensa y la presencia de los chicos no ayuda"

"Está bien Ino" Le sonrió, por dentro se sentía tonta, sus amigas creían que lo era, pero ella sabía que algo pasaba y esas dos no querían decírselo.

Quizá Hinata se sentiría mal de saber que sus amigas le ocultaban algo, si no fuera porque ella también lo hacía, no era que no confiara en ellas, después de todo sabia que eran buenas chicas, pero en ocasiones hay secretos que escondes a tus seres queridos por su propio bien. El secreto de Hinata era uno como esos.

"Iré por un vaso de agua" Dijo la rubia, saliendo a la cocina.

Cuando Ino llego a la cocina, Naruto estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Ino se quedo mirando, tratando de ignorar el desnudo y bien formado torso del rubio.

"Oh, lo siento – dijo con pena y sin mirarla – he tomado uno de sus vasos, el teme y yo no tuvimos la delicadeza de empacar nada de eso"

"No pasa nada" y se sirvió un vaso de agua ella también.

"Empacamos apenas lo necesario y…"

"Naruto – lo interrumpió Ino, el chico la miró – no tienes que pretender que te agrado…"

"No te odio Ino" Dijo serio.

"Pero tampoco me aprecias – dijo con una sonrisa triste – no finjas lo contrario porque…"

El rubio había bajado de la barra y se quedo de pie frente a la rubia, le tomo la barbilla y la hiso mirarle a la cara. Ella no se quejo simplemente se dejo e intento reprimir ese instinto que le decía que se apartara del chico, al igual que quiso ignorar el nudo que se formo en su garganta con solo ver a los ojos de Naruto.

"No actúes como si supieras como pienso o que siento, Ino – ella se tenso, había paso tiempo desde que escucho su nombre en voz de Naruto y aquello la puso a la defensiva, se soltó de su agarre – no lo hagas, porque en realidad no sabes nada de mi…"

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? – lo miro con rencor – he tenido que decirle a Sakura…"

"Ya veo por qué no deja de dispararme con la mirada"

"Naruto, vamos a convivir más tiempo del que quisiera y por nuestro bien hay que dejar ciertas cosas claras"

"Sasuke y tu amiga lo han dejado claro hace un rato"

"Hablo de nosotros – lo miro muy seria – de ti y de mi…"

"Eso está claro desde hace tiempo, desde la primaria si no mal entiendo" Dijo sin mirarla.

"Naruto éramos niños – suspiro pesadamente – no se suponía que lo tomases en serio"

"Si, fue mi error" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Naruto por favor, no puedes seguir guardándome rencor por eso – lo miro incrédula – teníamos 11 años… éramos amigos jugando"

"Habla por ti – la miro con obvio resentimiento – tu jueguito rompió más que solo mi corazón…"

La rubia no pudo decir nada más después de aquella confesión, ella asumía que el chico le guardaba rencor pero nunca le cruzo por la mente que le hubiese roto el corazón. Un fugaz recuerdo de dos rubios sonriéndole y saludándola desde la sombra de un árbol, una dulce Ino de 7 años corría hacia ellos con una pelota rosa, arrojaba la pelota a los niños rubios y un tercer niño azabache los miraba con expresión aburrida desde la sombra. La rubia beso a cada uno de los blondos en las mejillas, logrando sonrojarlos y el azabache miro mal aquello.

"Eso explica el reproche en la mirada de Sasuke-kun" Dijo apenada.

"No te odio Ino – le repitió – pero hasta que sepa bien como llevar esto de tenerte alrededor, sería bueno que mantengas tu distancia…"

"¿Contigo?"

"Y conmigo…" Dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y Sasuke se quedo en la cocina con Ino, bebió un vaso de agua y luego miro a la rubia.

"Si no te lo dije él, lo diré yo – dijo con tono amenazante – jodiste muchas más cosas en su vida de las que puede contar, esta vez no me quedare viendo como rompes algo mas dentro de la vida del dobe, así que aléjate de él" Sasuke se dio la vuelta pero Ino lo detuvo jalando su brazo, el no se giro a mirarla, sabía que la chica estaba llorando, la mano le temblaba.

"Sé que después de aquello, no se han comunicado con él… pero tu si debes saberlo – Sasuke se quedo serio, Ino no podía estar pensando en sacarle información acerca de aquel chico – ¿Co- como esta… como esta su hermano?"

Sasuke se giro a verla, tremendamente sorprendido y no se molesto en esconderlo ¿Podía ser mas sínica la rubia?

"Tan lejos de ti, como Naruto y yo desearíamos estarlo también – dijo con un tono frio y se soltó del agarre de Ino – es bueno saber que estas al tanto de cómo rompiste el lazo entre Naruto y su hermano, asumo que sabes que fue tu culpa ¿estas orgullosa?"

"No paso lo mismo contigo"

"Yo no soy tan idiota y sobre todo – la miro sobre el hombro – a mí nunca me agradaste"

"Sasuke yo…" Su voz se quebró.

"Límpiate la cara antes de entrar a tu recamara, tengo dolor de cuello por las miradas asesinas de tu amiga – le dio la espalda – no necesito repetir la experiencia todos los días…ah por cierto…"

Ino miro a su espalda.

"Ignóranos a partir de ahora, el dobe y yo haremos lo mismo"

Cuando Sasuke entro a la habitación esperaba ver al rubio jalándose los cabellos, el mejor que nadie sabía cuan duro le resultaba a Naruto ser cruel con los demás, era un blandengue noble total. Pero Naruto estaba tendido sobre el futón de Sasuke, tenía en las manos un portarretratos plateado.

"Bájate de mi cama, dobe" le pidió mientras se acercaba.

"Él mismo corto la foto – dijo mirando el espacio faltante en la foto – hiso lo mismo con cada foto en la casa, aunque no es como si hubiese habido muchas… mamá nunca fue afecta de retratarnos"

"Vete a dormir" Le dijo Sasuke quien se metió en el futón y se acomodo.

"Oi, teme – le llamo – ¿Por qué no paso lo mismo con nosotros?"

"Aun me pregunto por qué sigo siendo tu amigo" Dijo cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

"Algunas veces me viene mejor un buen amigo que un hermano – dijo con mucha pena en la vos – más cuando mi amigo me concede beneficios" Dijo metiéndose en el futón con Sasuke.

"¿Dónde crees que estas tocando, dobe?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Gracias por leerme :3 espero sus review **

**Mientras tanto gracias a**_** Zanzamaru**_** por su comentario, saludos :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

FRAGIL

Abrió los ojos de golpe, de nuevo la maldita pesadilla, no podía estar más harto. Las penumbras de la habitación y las cortinas oscuras no le permitían saber la hora, pero el reloj de su celular decía que hacía más de una hora que se fueron sus padres. Miro la foto en su cómoda, al momento la puso boca abajo y salió de la cama, entro a su cuarto de baño y la luz que se colaba por la ventanilla lo cegó momentáneamente, abrió solo un ojo: el reflejo en el espejo le miraba a través de un penetrante ojo cansado, frunció el ceño, abrió el otro ojo, ambos eran de un brillante azul cielo en el iris, se lavo la cara con agua helada, deshaciéndose del sudor frio que dejo perlada su frente tras la pesadilla, saco su caja de lentillas de la gaveta tras el espejo y se las puso. Trato de aplacar un poco su cabellera azabache y salió del baño sin mirarse ni una vez más al espejo.

Un delicioso aroma venia de la cocina, el moreno siguió el aroma para encontrar el desayuno – o la comida más bien – servida en el comedor. Con un delantal rosado con florecillas, le sonrió aquel chico raro cuatro ojos.

"Oh, buenas tardes – le saludo con una sonrisa sospechosa – creí que dormirías todo el día"

"Eso intentaba – dijo bajito y se sentó a la mesa – ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca.

"_Oh gracias por preparar el almuerzo, Kabuto, sabe delicioso_ – dijo imitando la voz del chico, se sentó a comer – Orochimaru-sama cree que aun necesitas niñera"

Los dos comían en silencio. El de pelo gris de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada hacia el azabache y le observaba por sobre la montura de sus lentes.

"¿Te quedaras todo el fin de semana?" Pregunto fastidiado el menor.

"Si – le respondió levantando su plato – deberías dejar de usar lentes de contacto, las gafas no son tan malas"

"Ese es mi problema, Kabuto" Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

"Con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia" Le dijo muy molesto mientras recogía su plato y lo lavaba.

"No la necesito – le respondió al oído, mientras acercaba su cuerpo a su espalda y le besaba la nuca – no necesito ninguna niña tonta si te tengo a ti…"

"Hace unos minutos estabas… – se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gemido – estabas molesto por mi presencia"

"Hace unos minutos no me acordaba de que eres mi puta personal"

El mayor se giro bruscamente para darle un golpe que el azabache detuvo, se rio un poco.

"N-no juegues… conmigo" Dijo serio y tembloroso.

"¿No? – le pregunto con inocencia fingida, mientras le mordía el cuello y le dejaba marcas – pensé que te gustaba que lo hiciera" dijo sacándole el delantal, la chaqueta y la camisa.

Tras unos minutos de besarle el cuello y el pecho, lo tenía desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Le soltó la coleta y los cabellos grises le cubrieron la mitad del rostro sonrojado, le quito las gafas que ya estaban empañadas y el mayor quiso besarle la boca, inmediatamente el azabache lo giro estampándolo contra la isla de la cocina, lo reclino y le bajo los pantalones. Kabuto sintió que le temblaban las piernas mientras la lengua del menor hacia maravillas en su entrada.

"¡Menma!" Gimió bruscamente cuando este le embistió.

"Así es puta – dijo embistiéndole desde atrás mientras le mordía el hombro – repite mi nombre"

"Por favor – suplico, tratando de girarse – Menma"

"¿Qué diría mi padre si viera que su alumno estrella se abre de piernas como una perra callejera a la menor provocación?" Lo giro y se dejo caer en una silla con Kabuto sobre su regazo.

El chico estaba sonrojado, sudado y le sujetaba de los hombros mientras se mordía los labios intentando reprimir cada jadeo. Menma le miraba con desprecio, era indescriptible el placer que le causaba humillarlo, solo era comparable con el de estar dentro de él, satisfaciendo sus necesidades.

Lo embistió un par de veces más y se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Kabuto dejándole una marca profunda de mordida en el hombro, el peligris solo gimió sintiendo su propio orgasmo.

"Menma yo t…"

"Limpia el desastre – le ordeno tirándolo al piso – iré a darme una ducha, no me molestes antes de la cena"

Kabuto lo miro desde el suelo, el menor le lanzo un beso y se giro, el mayor quiso lanzarle algo duro directo a la cabeza. Recogió su ropa y se vistió, sintiendo asco mientras limpiaba de su vientre los restos de su orgasmo. Aun se preguntaba como llevaba un año entero en esa especie de relación, oh si, era estúpido ¡Ah! y estaba enamorado, aunque básicamente eran sinónimas esas dos cosas. Enamorado de un chico 5 años menor, que lo trataba como basura. Como su puta personal, para ser exactos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El teléfono celular seguía vibrando. Solo lo encendió y este empezó a recibir de nuevo las llamadas insistentes, Hinata estaba del otro lado de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho, tenía el rostro entre las rodillas, seguía quieta y en silencio, incapaz de tomar el móvil para apagarlo, con lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos, podría teclear para contestar por error y no quería eso. Sabía bien quien le llamaba, sabía que estaba en problemas, sabía que era inútil quererse esconder de ese hombre, como también les dijo a Sakura e Ino que era tonto pensar que por cambiar de celular no lograrían localizarla. Habían pasado menos de 24 horas y ya la habían encontrado con ese nuevo número, no tardarían mucho en saber donde estaba viviendo. El lugar donde se estaba escondiendo.

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, escucho pasos y la vos de Ino, se apresuro a tomar el celular y simplemente sacarle la batería, luego lo metió en el fondo de una caja e hiso como que desempacaba, las chicas tenían que verla tranquila. Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos, Ino había dejado las compras en el comedor y observaba aquel objeto en la sala que tenía toda la atención de la pelirrosa ¿y cómo no? llamaría la atención de cualquiera con un par de ojos, el problema no era el color, si, era una rojo marrón tirándole a diarrea ocasionada por betabel pero el problema en si no era su diseño tan retro: si no, lo que probablemente debía estar con ese sofá desde los años 50's de donde es que seguramente salió.

"No voy a sentarme ahí" Dijo categórica la pelirrosa.

"Deberías – dijo Ino divertida – con suerte algo te pica" Dijo en tono burlón y se fue a la cocina.

"Ja ja muy graciosa – le reprocho con sarcasmo mientras se llevaba una manzana verde a la boca – supongo que no esta tan mal ¿O sí?" Pregunto recargada en la encimera mientras admiraba la estancia y el balcón.

"Estamos muy bien – le dijo Ino con seguridad a su amiga – en tanto no te crezca más la frente, estaremos bien con el espacio" Le dijo mostrándole la lengua.

"O en tanto tu no engordes" Dijo la pelirrosa divertida.

Ino se quedo en silencio, Sakura recapacito al momento y articulaba sin emitir sonido, queriendo disculparse con urgencia, el tema del peso de la rubia era un prohibido, no, no se trataba meramente de vanidad femenina y Sakura lo había descubierto mientras acompaño a su mejor amiga a las terapias.

"Ino… yo…"

"Entiendo – le dijo queriendo restarle importancia al tema – mejor hablemos de lo que si importa…"

"En serio lo siento – dijo seria y volvió a morder su manzana – no pasara de nuevo" La ignoro.

"Vamos a hablar de ello tarde o temprano frentona – le apunto con el apio – mejor que sea ahora… Sakura ya casi ha pasado un mes y no has llorado, ni una lagrima si quiera"

"Y es de admirarse ¿No lo crees?" Le guiño el ojo.

"Para nada, el no llorar la muerte de tus padres… – dijo con cautela – no te hace mas fuerte…"

"Tampoco el hecho de llorar"

"¡Debes hacerlo, Sakura! – dijo reacia – nadie va a juzgarte por ello"

"¿Si lo hago estarás menos histérica?"

"Algo menos" Dijo obviando.

"Llorare entonces"

Sakura saco una cebolla de la bolsa de las compras e hiso ademan de cortarla, Ino se la arrebato y la miro con el seño fruncido, Sakura bajo la mirada un poco fastidiada.

"No estoy jugando, Sakura"

"No voy a llorar, Ino" Le explico cansada.

"¿Así va a ser? – pregunto molesta – tengo que sentarme a esperar que asumas tu situación y te rompas ¿eso quieres?"

"No tienes que soportarlo"

"¡Soy tu mejor amiga!"

"Lo eres ¡así que deja de actuar como mi madre!"

"Sakura…" Le advirtió la rubia.

"No eres mi madre, no lo eres Ino…"

"Sakura-chan" intervino Hinata quien fue a la cocina al escuchar los gritos.

La rubia estaba con una mirada endurecida y se podía ver el furioso latir del corazón de Sakura, le estaban brotando venas en la frente, la pelirrosa tenía problemas cuando se podía irritable e Ino lo sabía. Hinata temía por como pudiera terminar a discusión, ya sabía a donde iba Sakura.

"No actúes como si debieras protegerme" Dijo ignorando a Hinata.

"Sakura" Dijo con más firmeza Ino.

"¡Deja de hacerme ver débil!"

"Sakura, solo déjalo salir"

"¿Cómo tu? – le exigió muy enojada – ¿Trato de matarme de hambre? ¿Me hundo en depresión?"

"Sakura-chan" Hinata le cogió el brazo, la pelirrosa se libero.

"¡Hundirte en auto depresión no te regreso a tu madre! ¡Solo te mando a un internado para desordenes alimenticios!" Dijo muy enojada.

Hinata se tapo la boca horrorizada, Sakura sintió un poco de remordimiento por usar esas palabras y ese tono, pero estaba enojada, no podía entender que su amiga quería ayudarle.

"No, no lo hiso – dijo en voz baja, su amiga no iba a razonar – tampoco te regresara a la tuya, ni a tu padre… pero te liberara y te hará entender que estas actuando como una imbécil con el resto del mundo solo porque estas enojada contigo" Dijo y se marcho a la recamara, azoto la puerta.

Sakura salió del departamento azotando la puerta también, Hinata se quedo en medio de la cocina, de nuevo no hiso nada, no intervino, solamente miro. Termino acomodando las compras.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke y el moreno al menor, negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no debía meterse: habían escuchado completa la no tan calmada conversación de las chicas. Naruto frunció el seño y siguió con la tarea de clavar las repisas, Sasuke seguía esperando en la línea con su paciencia disminuyendo con cada minuto y segundo que marcaba el cronómetro de la llamada en su teléfono celular. Llevaba más de 6 minutos esperando por una respuesta: hacia dos semanas que había comprado en línea todo el amueblado para las habitaciones y no había llegado nada al departamento, se suponía que a su llegada ya debían haber dos camas, con sus respectivas mesas de noche y dos roperos, también un escritorio y si esa noche tendría que compartir un futón en el piso helado con el bruto de su amigo: matara a alguien.

"Si sigues frunciendo el seño así, tu arruga se hará más evidente" Dijo Naruto a sus espaldas.

"Cállate, dobe" Dijo molesto y disimuladamente miro su reflejo en el espejo buscando la mencionada arruga.

Naruto solamente soltó una risilla y siguió en lo suyo, al teléfono de Sasuke entro otra llamada y escucho una voz familiar en la línea.

"Pásame a Naruto – dijo el hombre con molestia – no me importa que este interrumpiendo"

A Sasuke le salto una vena en la frente ¿Qué ese hombre no tenia modales? y de nuevo insinuando que el azabache tenía intenciones malsanas con el rubio. Miro de reojo a Naruto, intenciones, si que las tenia… miro el torso desnudo de Naruto, este solo traía el pantalón del pijama puesto, bueno, quizá no eran intenciones del todo sanas. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y el pensamiento también.

"El viejo rabo verde" Le dijo a su amigo pasando el teléfono.

"Ero-sennin – saludo el rubio tomando el teléfono – ¿Qué tal?"

"Deja de llamarme así, mocoso – dijo irritado y se aclaro la garganta – sabes por lo que te llamo, se suponía que nos viéramos hoy para darte el encargo de tu madre… ya sabes"

"Si, lo sé…" Dijo Naruto con desgano, muchas personas se estaban tomando bastantes molestias por él.

"Dile que le vemos en la plaza del centro en media hora" Le ordeno Sasuke serio al ver la cara de circunstancia de Naruto.

"Abuelo…"

"Si – dijo serio – escuche al pervertido Uchiha, te vemos ahí"

"¡Tu eres el pervertido, viejo rabo verde!" Le dijo Naruto molesto antes de colgar.

Sasuke buscaba ropa en la maleta mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda rígida, desde siempre Jiraiya había dicho que no le agradaba la amistad del Uchiha menor para Naruto y esto por que alegaba que el azabache le miraba con lujuria desde que las hormonas se hicieron presentes y el mayor no perdía oportunidad de decirle lo pervertido que era.

"No le hagas caso, teme – dijo rascándose la nuca – es un idiota"

"Viene de familia" Dijo burlón Sasuke.

"¡Oye, teme! no te permito que…" Una camisa se estrello en su cara.

"Póntela – le ordeno divertido – tenemos que salir a ver a tu anciano abuelo"

"Oye Sasuke – pregunto poniéndose la camisa y quitándose el pantalón del pijama – ¿Y si sabes dónde está la dichosa plaza? Digo llegamos apenas ayer, no te estudiaste el mapa de la ciudad anoche ¿te sabes el camino?"

"Por supuesto"

Claro que no, pero ya averiguaría en el transcurso, se dijo el Uchiha mientras se vestía dándole la espalda al rubio, no es que fuera pudoroso, los dos eran varones y se habían desvestido frente al otro miles de veces, últimamente no pasaba antes de ese momento, no quería darle la oportunidad a los malos pensamientos referentes al rubio o a su jodidamente bien trabajado abdomen. Tampoco quería darle la razón a Jiraiya con eso de que él era solo un lujurioso ¡Por Dios! si el que escribía novelas pornográficas era el viejo ese y bien sabían todos que la fuente de inspiración era su pareja. Solo el gran Kami sabia por que el serio y recatado Sensei de Sasuke se había casado con ero-sennin, vale que el pálido hombre era algo excéntrico y raro, pero el azabache nunca lo pensó tan loco como para terminar con el abuelo de Naruto.

Completamente vestidos salieron de la habitación, cruzando la horrible cortina que hacía de puerta en el marco viejo de la entrada a su recamara, Sasuke tomo las llaves, Naruto se acercó a Hinata.

"Huele genial, Hina-chan" Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

La chica soltó un gritito y se sonrojo.

"Disculpa no quería asustarte"

"N-no, no es… eso" Dijo en voz bajita y toda roja.

"Ah, lo siento – dijo el rubio apenado – apenas te conozco y ya te llamo por tu nombre, disculpa"

"N-no, no – dijo desesperada – Hina… Hina-chan está bien…yo ¿Puedo…?" Jugaba con sus deditos.

"Llámalo dobe" Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo la escena cursi.

"Teme – Le dijo el rubio entre dientes, el moreno bufo molesto porque le hiciera esperar – puedes llamarme Naruto, Hina-chan"

La chica enrojeció a más no poder por el grado de intimidad de dejarle llamarle por su nombre y seguía jugando nerviosa con sus dedos bajo la mirada sonriente del rubio y una muy irritada del azabache.

"Naru-Naruto-kun – dijo sintiéndose atrevida – Naruto-kun está bien"

"Vale" Le respondió sonriendo.

"¿Te vas o te quedas?" Interrumpió irritado Sasuke, salió por la puerta.

"No le hagas caso Hina-chan, está enojado porque no tuvimos sexo anoche – dijo Naruto bromeando y le guiño un ojo a la chica, provocando que la Hyuga se asustara – espérame, teme" Dijo siguiendo a su amigo.

La morena camino hasta la sala anonada ¿Ellos dos tenían ese tipo de relación? ¿Por eso el moreno la miraba de esa forma? ¿Así eran las cosas? llego a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá.

Sasuke y Naruto se toparon con Sakura en las escaleras del corredor, sentaba fumando un cigarrillo y con cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke se fue de largo, la pelirrosa le miro, Naruto se detuvo.

"Sakura-chan…"

"No estoy de humor Naruto" Dijo con tono cansado.

"Yo solo quería decirte que lo siento – Sakura lo miro – no entiendo que se siente perder a tus padres, pero igual creo que Ino tiene razón y a mi parecer, llorar solo dejaría ver lo valiente que eres… no al revés"

Sakura iba a alegar algo cuando escucho un gritillo asustado de Hinata, Sasuke le grito a Naruto desde el estacionamiento e hiso sonar el claxon. Naruto se fue, Sakura espero unos segundos ahí parada, después entro al departamento a ver qué sucedía con su amiga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las llantas del auto chirriaron al frenar y estacionarse de un movimiento en la acera, el hombre bajo apresurado dando zancadas y detrás de él, su mujer con la mirada llena de angustia. Corrieron entrando al estudio donde guardias custodiaban a la maestra de ballet y unos cuantos profesores mas, junto con la pequeña en su tutu rosa que miraba a todos sin entender.

"¡Naruko!' Exclamo Kushina antes de tomarla y alzarla entre sus brazos con alivio.

"Mami" Saludo la niña ajena a todo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Minato a los oficiales, después de escrudiñar a su hija en busca de algún daño.

"Acompáñeme señor Namikaze" Dijo con respeto guiándolo lejos de los demás.

Cuando estuvieron bastantes metros alejados como para que nadie escuchase, el oficial se dirigió al rubio.

"Su hija ha estado a punto de ser raptada – Minato apretó los puños – jefe, no puedo dejar a mis hombres custodiando la academia y cada lugar al que su hija va, este en un pueblo pequeño pero todos requerimos igual seguridad… entenderá que descuidara un poco el perímetro"

"Entiendo – dijo muy serio, el también sabía que era egoísta abusar de su poder y nombre para poner la atención de las fuerzas policiales sobre la seguridad de la pequeña hija del juez del pueblo – no ha pasado a mayores…"

"No esta vez – dijo serio – no sé en qué problemas este metido señor Namikaze y no me corresponde interrogarle sobre el tema, pero si quiere mi consejo: lo mejor sería alejarse, alejarse lo bastante para que nadie le alcance… ni a usted, ni a su familia"

Minato miro con preocupación a su esposa, a su hija, pensó en Naruto, pensó incluso en Menma.

"Gracias por su ayuda oficial – dijo serio – llevare a mi familia a casa" Dijo yendo hacia la pelirroja y la rubia.

Tuvieron un trayecto tranquilo y en silencio, la niña no pregunto nada respecto a los oficiales y ni si quiera estaba enterada que habían tratado de raptarla, ella solo sabía que un amable hombre mayor le estaba ofreciendo caramelos en el jardín de la academia de ballet y después escucho el grito de su maestra, todo paso muy rápido: el hombre desapareció y las patrullas llegaron. Minato apretaba el volante con impotencia, tenían en ese pueblo desde que Naruko nació, se habían mudado ahí justo porque su mujer sufrió un intento de asesinato, después le siguió Naruto con un intento de secuestro similar al de la rubiecita, Menma no había pasado por ello, Menma era la única parte de su vida que no estaba siendo constantemente acosada por el peso de Minato en la lista negra de muchos Yakuzas. Y era mejor así, el azabache ya tenía bastante con el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros. Antes de que pensara más sobre el tema y sobre el chico, su esposa le interrumpió.

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" Ella sabía que debían mudarse, de nuevo.

"¿Mudarnos?" repitió la menor con inocencia.

"Si cariño – le dijo Minato a su mujer, entonces le respondió a su hija mirándole por el espejo retrovisor, sentadita en su lugar jugando con el tutu – mami y yo queremos que conozcas Alemania"

"¿Alemania?" Repitió Kushina sorprendida.

"Es lo más lejos y seguro – le dijo en voz baja a su mujer – si, allá hay mas academias de ballet preciosa, muchos lugares a donde ir"

"¿Naruto onee-chan ira? ¿Sasuke-kun ira? "

La pareja se miro.

"De visita corazón – le dijo su madre – seguro que si"

Kushina le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora a su esposo, pero los dos sabían que estaba en cualquier ánimo menos tranquila, deberían mudarse de nuevo y por la misma razón. Minato Namikaze, reconocido juez en la ciudad: con más de 16 yakuzas llevados al estrado y sentenciados a cadena perpetua, mas una importante cantidad de casos e investigaciones cerradas exitosamente en casos de narcotráfico e infinitamente amenazado de muerte. Las represalias le seguían aun lejos del estrado y habiendo renunciado a su cargo, lo peor era que aunque tardaron, le estaban alcanzando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mikoto estaba sentada en el sillón viendo a su marido esperando en la línea, tenían toda la mañana tratando de localizar al primogénito Uchiha y este no daba señales de vida.

"Seguro está ocupado en una sesión importante" Dijo la mujer.

Su esposo torció el gesto. Bien sabía Fugaku que su hijo fotografiaba a muchas personas, pero importantes o en sesiones profesionales, lo dudaba bastante, sabía como Itachi gastaba rollos y rollos en pornografía barata de sus rollos de una noche, pero no iba a decirle eso a Mikoto, no a su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa, padre?" Respondió Itachi al fin.

"¿Para qué jodidos quieres este aparato infernal si no vas a contestarlo cuando te llaman?"

"En primera se llama celular, padre y en segunda, estaba algo ocupado" Dijo divertido.

Fugaku escucho una risilla femenina a lo lejos y el eco del que seguro era un cuarto de hotel, bien conocía a su hijo.

"Como sea – dijo adoptando un tono serio – te he mandado un guardaespaldas"

"¿Qué?"

"Guardaespaldas Itachi, alguien que cuide de ti"

"Sé lo que es un guardaespaldas – respondió alterado y se calmo de inmediato al recordar con quien hablaba – sé lo que es… pero eso quiere decir que…"

"Si – le confirmo, corría peligro – tu madre y yo saldremos en unas horas rumbo al aeropuerto, los Namikaze vienen a quedarse en la mansión e iremos a recogerlos"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Trataron de secuestrar a Naruko – dijo serio y tratando de no mostrar su preocupación – estarán más seguros aquí y es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos"

Mikoto le miro, su mujer y el sabían lo mucho que los padres de Naruto estimaban a Sasuke y el otro tanto que habían hecho por el joven y toda la familia.

"También le hemos puesto un guardaespaldas a Sasuke"

"Padre – dudo – ¿Qué hay de Naruto?" Pregunto entre molesto y preocupado.

"También él está cubierto – dijo Fugaku – por cierto, el no sabe lo de su hermana, no lo vayas a mencionar"

"No, para nada"

"Déjame hablar con él" Pidió Mikoto.

"Eso era todo Itachi – dijo el mayor a modo de despedida – tu madre quiere hablarte"

"Gracias padre, cuida tu salud" Le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en la vos.

"Hijo, cariño"

"Estoy aquí madre" Dijo con ternura.

"Cariño, dime que estas bien"

"Lo estoy madre – suspiro – me preocupa que tu no lo estés"

"Tu padre tiene vigilancia las 24 horas y…"

"Madre, sabes de lo que hablo" Le reprocho un poco.

"No puedes culparme, vivo alejada de mis dos únicos hijos y cuando hablo con alguno es por medio de cartas o en una llamada que no puede pasar de 5 minutos" Dijo angustiada.

"Y solo para asegurarte que no nos tengan secuestrados torturándonos en una bodega abandonada"

"¡Itachi!" Le reprendió Mikoto.

"Lo siento mami – dijo apenado y con cariño – mi ototo y yo te amamos, esto de la distancia es por nuestro bien, yo lo entiendo a la perfección"

"Pero tu hermano no" Dijo con pena, sabiendo que el menor de los Uchiha creía que sus padres vivían de vacaciones y no en una casa de seguridad en Alemania.

"El día que se lo digan va a entender – suspiro Itachi – los Namikaze han sido buena influencia para él, tiene un corazón noble y blandengue, pero tiene el genio que heredan los Uchiha, aunque me gustaría decir que contribuí a forjar su carácter mientras crecía pero en mi lugar quedo el odioso de Naruto… muy a mi pesar ese tonto siempre ha estado para mi ototo"

"No es tu culpa Itachi"

"Lo sé madre – sonrió con tristeza – tampoco la tuya y no te angusties, cuidare de mi y te aseguro que con o sin guardaespaldas mi ototo baka estará bien…"

"Hijo, yo…"

"Mikoto" Le llamo su esposo señalando el cronómetro, si la llamada duraba más de 5 minutos corrían el peligro de que fuera interceptada y se diera a conocer su ubicación.

"Te amo, cuídate por favor"

"Y tu, madre, te amo también"

Cuando Mikoto colgó, Fugaku ya le estaba esperando con esa habitual expresión dura pero con los brazos abiertos para consolar a esa madre que sufría por sus hijos, su esposo no lo sufría menos pero en aquellas circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de demostrar ni aunque fuera un poco de su pesar, al menos no mientras sabia que debía sostener la frágil alma de esa madre que anhelaba la cercanía de sus hijos.

Kushina estaba arrullando a Naruko, mientras Minato guardaba las pertenecías en el maletero, empacaron en menos de una hora y en minutos consiguieron boletos para el primer vuelo a Alemania.

Tanto Minato como Fugaku solo podían ver a sus esposas sufrir por las familias en silencio. Soportando el peso de todo aquello y la ironía en todo eso era que ambos hombres habían trabajado hombro con hombro en el sistema de justicia para librar a su ciudad de la peste de los delincuentes y así asegurar el futuro de sus familias, para que al final solo les persiguieran las consecuencias de sus buenos actos. Lograron lo imposible: que el crimen pagara, pero sin contemplar que a su vez, sus propias familias también lo hicieran.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ahí están" Dijo Naruto saludando a lo lejos a Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

"Hmp" Caminaron hacia ellos.

"Sasuke-kun" Saludo con un asentimiento Orochimaru.

Sasuke respondió con una leve y respetuosa reverencia. Naruto le dio la mano a su autoproclamado abuelo, evito cruzar miradas con Orochimaru, esos dos no se hablaban, el ambiente se tenso de inmediato. Caminaron hasta un café en un incomodo silencio. Una vez ahí, Sasuke emprendió una plática de monosílabos con su sensei, mientras Naruto hablaba con una muy forzada discreción con Jiraiya.

"Pasaporte, actas, licencia y unas cuantas membrecías – le dijo dándole un gran sobre – todo está aquí dentro"

"¿Incluiste la membrecía de un club nudista?"

Orochimaru poso su más venenosa mirada sobre su esposo y este sudo frio, Sasuke le miro de reojo con deleite por la reacción y curiosidad bien disimulada por la respuesta.

"Claro que no mocoso – se defendió aun asustado de su amado Orochimaru – tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esto de ahora en adelante"

Sasuke regreso a la _amena _plática con su sensei. Naruto saco una licencia de conducir del sobre.

"¿Uzumaki?" Leyó el apellido en su identificación nueva.

"Exacto – le dijo Jiraiya – y conservaras tu nombre de pila"

"¿Uzumaki no es el apellido de mi madre?"

"El de soltera, si – asintió – pero no hay un solo papel que pruebe su parentesco contigo, desde que lleva el apellido de Minato"

"Ya veo"

"Los que aparecen como tus padres en el acta, son presta nombres, es todo seguro con ellos y totalmente profesional"

"No quiero pensar cuanto has gastado, viejo"

"No lo hagas – le dijo serio su abuelo – eso es lo de menos y lo sabes"

El teléfono celular de Sasuke sonó.

"Disculpen" Y el moreno se retiro de la mesa.

"Ahora regreso" Se excuso Jiraiya y fue al baño.

Naruto se quedo en la mesa con Orochimaru, de nuevo en silencio, incomodo silencio.

"Parece que lo llevan mejor cada día" Dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su abuelo con Orochimaru.

"Si" Corto el mayor.

"¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto sintiéndose tonto.

"Bien"

"¿Y ero-sennin?"

"Mejor"

"¿Qué hay de…?"

"También está bien – dijo muy serio, mirando al rubio al fin – a la perfección debo decir"

"No contesta nunca mis llamadas"

"Lo sé"

"Tendría que…"

"Te equivocas, él no quiere saber nada de ustedes"

"También soy su familia – se defendió serio – te aferras a él como lo haría cualquier padre y aunque no lo entiendo, lo agradezco pero…"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, no es compasión – dijo molesto – y tampoco un favor hacia _tu_ familia"

"_Mi_ familia, es también la de _mi _hermano – dijo conteniendo su creciente molestia – lo menos que merezco es poder cruzar un par de palabras con él"

"Menma no quiere saber nada de los Namikaze ¿Tienes hueca la cabeza niño? ¿No te dice nada la incontable cantidad de llamadas perdidas de tu numero al suyo?"

"Menma no podía decir no, cuando tú te lo llevaste – ambos se miraron con rencor – no sé si confiar en que su falta de respuesta estos años sea su decisión o cosa tuya, Orochimaru"

"Pues confía" Dijo Jiraiya sentándose a la mesa.

Orochimaru simplemente miro hacia otro lado, de seguir hablando con el rubio le diría unas cuantas cosas nada agradables y eso no era correcto, lo sabía, menos estando su abuelo sobre protector en la misma mesa. Jiraiya le dio una leve caricia al moreno en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa, incitándole a guardar la compostura.

"Quiero verle, abuelo" Pidió Naruto casi con llanto.

"Orochimaru solo te ha dicho la verdad – suspiro el de pelo blanco – tu hermano no quiere verte"

"Ni a ningún otro Namikaze" Acoto Orochimaru.

Jiraiya le reprendió con la mirada, este ni se inmuto.

"Así son las cosas" Respondió el novelista a su nieto, con tono de disculpa.

"¿Qué se supone que significa?" Exigió saber Naruto.

"Nos vamos, dobe" Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a la mesa.

"¿Por qué tan pronto?" Le pregunto el aludido.

"Los muebles llegaran a casa en una horas"

"¿No comerás con nosotros?" Pregunto Orochimaru a su alumno.

"Si, si – dijo apresurado Jiraiya – quédense a comer"

Naruto se sentó algo más animado y Sasuke molesto, escucho murmurar al de pelo blanco algo sobre _arruinar planes perversos _y un poco más sobre _este Uchiha enfermo _pero decidió no prestarle atención.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hinata estaba acostada en el futón cubierta hasta el cuello, con un termómetro en la boca y sus amigas tremendamente preocupadas por ella.

"Esta normal" Dijo Sakura checando por enésima vez la temperatura.

"¿Estas segura? – pregunto la rubia quitándole el termómetro – esto puede estar descompuesto" Dijo sacudiendo el termómetro.

"Chicas – llamo Hinata, con una sonrisa apenada – estoy bien, en serio, solo sentí un piquete"

"Pudo haber sido una rata, algún animal ponzoñoso" Le dijo Sakura preocupada.

"O un resorte oxidado – añadió escandalizada – ¡podrías haber contraído tétanos!"

"¡Chicas! – las miro sentada – estoy bien, solo ha sido un pinchazo… y puedo asegurarles que estoy vacunada hasta para enfermedades que ni existen" Dijo con pena.

Las chicas la miraron. Hinata siempre fue una niña solitaria, retraída y distante, nadie en la escuela nunca hablaba con la _heredera Hyuga _por que la pequeña siempre era custodiada por su primo Neeji, quien la cuidaba celosamente como un dragón a una princesa. Su familia es una muy poderosa que siempre le sobreprotegió ante todos y de todo, la chica tenia consultas cada semana, revisiones medicas cada mes, se le instruía en casa para enseñarle etiqueta, cocina, todo lo necesario para que fuese la esposa perfecta y aunque tenía un cuerpo débil, ella era una inversión importante para la familia ya que la belleza de la heredera, era un gancho seguro para cerrar cualquier negocio, si bien su hermana menor era más inteligente y poseía mas cualidades que Hinata, no era tan agraciada. La Hyuga mayor era el negocio más arriesgado de la familia, justo a unos días de ser intercambiada por jugosas acciones, sus amigas decidieron un viaje de huida y ella les acompaño sin dudar, con apenas una maleta con dos mudas de ropa que tomo apresurada y sus documentos importantes. Ahora estaba con las dos chicas más valientes que conoció nunca y sin embargo tan llenas de problemas, que aun con todo, la cuidaban y querían mucho.

"Soy una carga" Dijo apenada a punto de llorar.

"No, no cariño – le abrazo Ino – no lo eres" Miro a Sakura en busca de ayuda.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres Hinata – le dijo con certeza – después de todo este viaje fue más por mí que por ustedes… no eres ninguna carga"

"Pero soy una inútil – alego llorando – no sé hacer nada, no tengo dinero, ni estudios, ni una cualidad que sirva para sacarnos adelante"

"De eso no vas a preocuparte ¿Me escuchas? – le dijo Sakura tomándola de los hombros – has venido con nosotras para ser nuestra hermana, para liberarte del peso de tu apellido, no para ser una maquina de dinero… se supone que por eso has escapado de casa"

"Pero… las cuentas, la comida – miro a sus amigas – hay cosas que pagar, necesito un empleo"

"No vas a trabajar – le dijo seria Ino – aunque quisieras, no puedes…"

Recordaron que su padre ya había dado alerta roja a todas las autoridades y que seguro tenia a unos cuantos muy buenos investigadores siguiéndole la pista a la Hyuga y el dejarla salir a la calle o cualquier descuido podría hacer que la encontraran, Hiashi seguramente metería a la rubia y a la pelirrosa a la cárcel acusándolas de secuestro y ellas dos no sobrevivirían. Sakura e Ino sintieron escalofríos ante la idea, pero en cambio abrazaron a su amiga.

"No vamos a dejarte sola"

"Eres nuestra amiga"

"Necesitamos a nuestra hermana"

"Y quien cocine sin envenenarlas" Dijo reprimiendo su risita.

A Sakura e Ino les resbalo una gota estilo anime, eso era cierto, si alguna de ellas dos cocinaba, pondría en peligro la salud de las demás. Las chicas rieron y escucharon el timbre de la casa.

"Yo abro" Dijo Sakura yendo a la puerta.

Ino se sentó bien mirando al techo, Hinata le observo de perfil.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si"

"Sakura no quiso ser cruel…"

"Si quiso – admitió Ino con un suspiro – pero la entiendo, está encerrada en dolor, no ve otro daño que no sea el que ella tiene… sé lo que se siente…"

"Pero…"

"Y es mi mejor amiga, igual que tu – le tomo la mano – no le culpare por lo que dijo mientras no está consciente"

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura, no podía tener amigas mejores que ese par.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke conducía con una velocidad muy por debajo de la normal, Naruto no se quejaba también necesitaba despejarse.

Después de la comida habían tenido que despedirse apresurados por que Jiraiya y Orochimaru se habían puesto cariñosos en mitad del restaurant y ni su nieto ni el azabache querían presenciar aquello, Naruto aun tenia escalofríos a Sasuke no le paraba el tic en el ojo. Aun así Jiraiya despidió al Uchiha llamándolo pervertido.

"Preguntaste por Menma" Dijo Sasuke sin mirar a su amigo.

"Si – dijo recargando su frente en el cristal de la ventana – la serpiente no me ha dicho nada"

"No eres del agrado de Orochimaru"

"El sentimiento es mutuo – dijo serio – yo solo quiero saber de mi hermano"

"Hmp"

"No puedes prohibirlo…"

"Técnicamente si"

"Los dos sabemos que tiene la custodia de Menma, pero vamos que es grandecito ¡Puede decidir!"

"Una razón más para que dejes de buscarlo – le dijo neutral – si él puede decidir, podría ya haberte buscado"

"Quizá cree que no quiero verlo, quizá piensa que no le quiero o que mi padre le desprecia"

"¿Quién en su lugar no pensaría lo mismo?" Dijo el azabache con ironía.

"Me importa un carajo ¡Va a oírme! así tenga que llamarlo mil veces más" Dijo enojado sacando el celular de Sasuke.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Menma estaba acostado en su cama, con su antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos, su teléfono celular seguía sonando y él sabía bien que le llamaba. No iba a atender, nunca lo hacía, el telefoneo normalmente cedía dos horas después, luego sonaba unas horas más tarde el mismo día y paraba una semana para repetir. Así era eso, así era desde que llego a esa casa.

"¿Vas a contestar?" Le grito Kabuto desde la habitación de al lado.

"Vete a la mierda, Kabuto" Le grito desde la misma posición.

Cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar, se sentó en la cama, vio su mesilla de noche y las fotos en ella. Tenía en la mano el portarretratos, estaba con Orochimaru quien le abrazaba cariñosamente mientras el menor sostenía un diploma y vestía una toga, fue su graduación de preparatoria, ahí junto a ellos, como ajeno a todo, estaba Jiraiya. Aunque Orochimaru le trataba como si fuese su hijo – legalmente lo era desde hace 6 años – el novelista nunca le tomaba en cuenta, no era como si Menma fuese a rogarle que lo dejase llamarlo padre, le había tomado su tiempo – y muchos ruegos por parte de Orochimaru – llamarle papá al azabache, no le molestaba llamarle por su nombre a Jiraiya pero si pudiera estar seguro de que puede llamarlo de otra manera más afectuosa lo haría. Menma estaba plenamente consciente de que ellos no eran sus padres, cuando tomaron su custodia él era un adolescente de 12 años y aunque Orochimaru le quería demasiado y no dudaba en expresárselo, a veces de maneras muy _maternales,_ Jiraiya era otro caso, era como si fuese invisible para él. Sabía que él era una especie de padre para Minato, desde pequeño escucho a su hermanito llamarle abuelo al hombre… él nunca pudo hacerlo. Menma detuvo sus pensamientos. Hacía mucho que Naruto no surgía entre ellos.

"No quiero saber de ti – dijo mirando la otra foto – no soy tu…" Dijo casi con rabia.

En la foto estaban dos pequeñines: ambos con una hermosa mirada azulina, uno azabache y otro rubio. Aventó la foto contra la pared y el vidrio se rompió junto con el marco.

"Es porque no soy tu, Naruto"

Se dijo a sí mismo. Él sabía que Jiraiya amaba al rubio, a su rubio hermano. Por eso le odiaba. Por la misma razón que estaba bajo la custodia de Orochimaru, por la misma razón que se había tenido que mudar con él, por la misma razón que Jiraiya no le quería, por la misma razón que le odiaba, era todo porque Naruto representaba cada cosa que él no podía poseer. Saco de su cajonera una pequeña caja con fotos, las rego en el suelo donde se sentó: Minato, su padre le miraba sonriente desde una foto donde los sostenía a él y al rubio en los brazos, Jiraiya en una foto donde cargaba a Naruto sobre su hombro y Menma mirada a la cámara desde el suelo, como en otro plano. Una última foto donde estaban él y Naruto, tomados por los hombros, sonriendo alegres y haciendo gestos y una última foto que era quizá la que más odiaba: estaba rota por la mitad y pegada con cinta adhesiva. Su cumpleaños número 10. El cumpleaños que le cambio la vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había intentando quemarlo, pero el moho no lo permitió. Sakura quiso arrojarlo por el balcón con su fuerza bruta pero no hubo manera, Ino intento volverlo leña pero no pudo golpearlo más de dos veces antes de que el martillo se rompiera ¿De qué estaba hecho ese sofá? Cuando llegaron los hombres de la mueblería, empezaron a meter todo a la casa y amontonarlo en la estancia, llegaron al mismo tiempo muebles a nombre del Uchiha y los muebles que eran regalo del padre de Ino, el señor Yamanaka era el único al tanto de donde estaba su hija y sus dos amigas. Ino coqueteo un poco con los hombres y cuando logro que bajaran el mueble junto al basurero, creyó que se habían librado del horroroso sofá, cuan equivocada estaba: antes de que Sakura y Hinata festejaran, los hombres ya estaban regresando el sofá al departamento aun con Ino sobre él.

"Adiós" Dijeron los hombres y me marcharon.

"Pero…" Sakura y Hinata miraron a Ino.

"Querían dinero por deshacerse de él" Dijo la rubia enojada, pateando el horroroso sofá.

El sofá no quería irse. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron, las tres chicas seguían mirando con aura negra el sofá maldito, los chicos venían en su asunto como para prestar atención.

"Te digo que quizá no está en casa – dijo Naruto por enésima vez – quizá salió y olvido el móvil"

"No puedes ser tan dobe, usuratonkachi" Le dijo fastidiado.

"Ha olvidado el móvil"

"Si – bufo – lleva 6 años olvidándolo en casa"

Naruto endureció la mirada, Ino fue la primera en notar la presencia de los chicos.

"Sasuke-kun – llamo dudosa, el chico la miro indiferente – han llegado sus muebles"

Sasuke vio una cómoda de madera blanca con detalles de flores tallados, dos cabezales con el mismo diseño y torció el gesto totalmente al ver tantos muebles amontonados.

"Esos inútiles" Dijo sacando el celular para llamar y reclamar que le hayan llevado el pedido equivocado.

"No, no está mal – miro el desastre – estos llegaron hace un rato, son los de nosotras… me temo que los de ustedes han quedado enterrados debajo"

"A trabajar se ha dicho" Menciono Naruto recogiéndose las mangas y moviendo un mueble.

"Ese es nuestro" Dijo Sakura.

"Lo llevare al cuarto de ustedes" Se ofreció amable.

"No – le dijo sosteniéndolo del otro lado – yo puedo"

"En serio – dijo el rubio jalando – yo lo hago"

"Te digo que yo puedo" Dijo forcejeando.

"Eto – Hinata se acercó – Sakura-chan…"

"Suéltalo yo puedo" Dijo aferrada la chica.

En cuanto Naruto lo soltó la chica pego un alarido, su espalda resintió el peso y el dolor no tardo en aparecer, Ino tomo el mueble.

"Eres una debilucha"

Repitió el proceso y el resultado.

"Deberían dejarme ayudar" Dijo el rubio.

"¡No!" Gritaron ambas empeñadas y adoloridas.

Después de más o menos una hora, Sasuke y Naruto habían metido y armado sus muebles y camas a la habitación que les tocaba, tomaban un descanso mientras miraban como Sakura intentaba no romperse la espalda cargando la mesita de noche y su vez, Ino intentaba lo mismo con los tablones de las repisas desmontables. Hinata las miraba con angustia.

"¿Entiendes por que no quieren ayuda, teme?" Pregunto el rubio bebiendo de su cerveza.

"Ni idea" Dijo intentando no reírse de las muecas de la rubia.

"Han intentado deshacerse del sillón todo el día – les explico Hinata apenada – no han podido…"

"¿Pero por qué…?"

"Sakura-chan es una chica muy fuerte – dijo sonriente – Ino-chan también, solo quieren demostrarse a sí mismas que son independientes"

"Somos compañeros de piso – dijo Naruto – dejarnos ayudarlas no hará que las veamos débiles"

"No es eso" Dijo Sasuke entendiendo la tonta idea de las chicas.

"Quieren dejar claro que no pasaran sobre ellas, han discutido mucho estos últimos días – miro por donde las chicas iban metiendo los muebles con pesadez – un esfuerzo físico las distrae del problema"

"No entiendo" Dijo Naruto confundido.

Sakura torció el gesto, todos la miraron pero ella no emitió queja alguna, no pediría ayuda.

"No necesito la ayuda de nadie" Dijo mas para si misma.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y la ayudo, Naruto hiso lo mismo. Mientras ayudaban en silencio el chico miro a la rubia de reojo y sintió algo haciéndose pequeño en su pecho, regreso a su tarea y saco un mueble grande para llevarlo a la recamara. Para cuando llego la noche, todos los muebles estaban en las habitaciones correspondientes, los chicos lucían sudados y aunque Naruto respiraba como perro pequinés, al azabache no se le había despeinado ni un solo cabello. Este sonreía con superioridad mientras una muy irritada Ino miraba a otro lado y una muy enojada Sakura estaba empeñada en no decir palabra.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – hiso una educada reverencia en agradecimiento y obligo a las chicas a hacer lo mismo – les agradecemos mucho ¿Verdad chicas?"

"Si, como sea" Dijo Sakura aun con dolor.

"Lo que sea" Repitió Ino.

"He preparado la cena – dijo Hinata contenta – pueden sentarse en la sala, ahora lo sirvo"

Sasuke no iba a protestas y por los gruñidos del estomago de Naruto estaba claro que el tampoco lo haría. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Hinata estaba en la cocina y sus amigas ayudaban a servir.

"¿Qué tiene de malo el sofá?"

"No combina con la sala, es muy anticuado, cosas de mujeres – dijo hastiado – Yo que se"

"No lo entiendo"

"Nunca entiendes nada"

"Entiendo que debo dejar de llamarlo" Dijo triste recordando el tema de su hermano.

"Es lo mejor" Dijo Sasuke en vos baja.

"Es mi hermano teme, no se supone que haga lo que mis padres y suponga que nunca existió Menma"

Un plato se estrello contra el piso, los chicos miraron, se le cayó a Ino.

"Ahora lo limpio" Dijo nerviosa y regreso por un trapo a la cocina.

Hinata y Sakura pusieron los platos en la mesa, se sentaron al otro extremo de sofá, muy lejos de Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio se paro, Sasuke conociendo sus intenciones le sujeto de la muñeca.

"Me escucho…" Le dijo al azabache.

"Siéntate" Le ordeno.

"Solo iré a ver qué…"

"Ella está bien – le dijo entre dientes – siéntate"

"Tan pronto vea que le pasa" Y se soltó del agarre.

Hinata evaluó el gesto de desdén de Sasuke, Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para notar nada y Sasuke, el fulmino a Naruto con la mirada, el rubio entro a la cocina, encontró a la Yamanaka tratando de impedir un ataque de hiperventilación en la cocina.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un tanto preocupado.

"Siempre lo haces…" Le dijo.

"¿El qué?"

"Esto – lo encaro – venir tras de mí cuando sabes que algo va mal"

"Solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubieses cortado" Dijo serio.

"No te creo – le respondió algo molesta – ayer Sasuke-kun me ha vuelto a amenazar si me acerco a ti"

Naruto la miro, ella estaba seria, no era que el dudara del teme y sus intenciones, seguro que si amenazo a la chica fue por algo y no fue solo una amenaza.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que te rompí el corazón…"

"Ah, vale – suspiro – nada que no supieras"

"Naruto hace un rato ¿Venían hablando de Menma?"

Naruto dudo sobre responderle, no tenia por que darle explicaciones, de verdad que no, pero tampoco ganaría nada negándolo.

"Desde que se mudo – suspiro muy hondo – no he sabido nada de él, no hemos hablado desde entonces"

"¿No han tenido ningún tipo de comunicación?"

"¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Te gusta jugar con mi cabeza? ¿Sigo siendo tu juego favorito?"

"Naruto, no – se le quebró la voz, había tanta historia entre esas palabras, entre ellos dos – no es eso, yo no…"

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Naruto tomo la barbilla de Ino, esta lo miro tremendamente sorprendida, Naruto acercó su rostro y sintió que la chica dejo de respirar, tal vez estaba haciendo algo tonto, tal vez se arrepentiría, muy probablemente complicaría todo pero no podía echarse atrás. El pecho de Naruto se apretaba, Ino definitivamente olvido como respirar.

"Ino, no vas a… – Sakura se quedo de piedra en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se puso seria – venia a ver por qué no encontrabas el trapo"

"Ya lo tengo" Dijo Ino cogiendo un trapo de la mesa y saliendo de ahí inmediatamente.

Naruto se quedo ahí, de espaldas a Sakura, ella le perforaba la nuca al rubio con la mirada. Naruto se limito a relajar los hombros y soltar una risita. Sintió con Sakura se paro detrás de él.

"Sasuke no es el único que sabe amenazar – dijo con voz de ultratumba – hazle daño de nuevo a mi amiga y te hare añicos" Le susurro al oído y se fue a la sala.

"¿Dañarla? ¿Yo a ella? – Susurro con ironía el rubio mientras se tentaba los labios – es ella quien me hiso daño antes… y al parecer aun tiene la facultad" Dijo con pena saboreando el tibio y fugaz rose de los labios de la rubia.

Cuando regreso a la sala ya todos estaban cenando, Sasuke apenas había tocado su plato, le basto con mirar a Naruto para saber que había pasado en la cocina, le miro con reproche. Sasuke simplemente se levanto, se metió a su habitación y maldijo el no tener una puerta para azotar. Naruto se vio descubierto, mas no dijo nada, no siguió al moreno y en cambio se sentó a cenar, llevaba mejor los sermones con el estomago lleno, las chicas platicaban e Ino hacia como que prestaba atención igual que Naruto.

Sasuke estaba al teléfono con su hermano, ahora de verdad quería azotar más que solo una puerta.

"Nuestra madre me rogo que no te lo dijera – dijo con pesar – pero no puedo dejar que sigas pensando que eres un apestado"

El azabache menor no digería todo lo que le había contado Itachi.

"¿Los cruceros?"

"Estaban en USA"

"¿Las cataratas?"

"Italia"

"¿Las vacaciones en Jamaica?"

"Pasaron dos meses en Europa – Sasuke de repente sentía el peso del mundo sobre él, agradeció tener la cama bien atornillada porque si no, se hubiera roto cuando él se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón – necesitaba que lo supieras ototo"

"¿Padre cree que sigo siendo un niño?"

"Padre solo quiere protegernos"

"¿Mintiéndome? ¿Haciéndome creer que prefieren viajar que ver a su hijo?"

"Ototo no te comportes como un niño mimado, ahora sabes que han estado haciendo realmente todo este tiempo… no me gusta más que a ti la forma en que lo hicieron, pero solo nos están protegiendo"

"No puedo creerlo"

"Han hecho todo lo que está a su alcance – suspiro pesadamente – me han puesto un guardaespaldas, a ti y a Naruto también"

"¿Debo decirle al dobe?"

"¿Tu qué crees?"

Ambos imaginaron a Naruto montando un numerito.

"No es necesario – suspiro Sasuke, estaba procesando toda la información – entonces, supongo que eso era todo"

"Básicamente – dijo serio, se rio un poco – ¿Cómo les va con las nenas con las que comparten piso? ¿No estas agradecido conmigo por ese hermoso accidente?"

"En lo mas mínimo – se golpeo la frente – comparto piso con el dobe, una chica pelos de chicle, una rarita acosadora con problemas de retraída y para colmo Yamanaka"

"Si, pero… espera ¿Yamanaka?"

"Si" Dijo fastidiado.

"¿Ino Yamanaka? ¿Ino Yamanaka la de primaria?"

"Si"

"Ino Yamanaka ¿La que estaba detrás del zorro de tu amigo y su hermano bastardo? – se sorprendió – ¿la Ino Yamanaka a la que mandaste un mensajito con tijeras de parte de tus admiradoras?"

"Si – le grito – esa Ino Yamanaka" Se tapo la boca.

Naruto estaba parado en la puerta, apenas sujetando la cortina que hacía de puerta.

"Te marco luego aniki" Colgó antes de que el mayor dijera algo más.

"¿Ha llamado bastardo a Menma?"

"Naruto" Se sentó en la cama.

"¿_Mensajito con tijeras_? – miro a Sasuke, escucho todo – teme, no… tu… fuiste capaz"

Estaba recordando la ocasión en que encontró a la rubia tirada bajo una banca llorando desconsoladamente por que unas niñas malas le habían cortado la dorada cabellera de forma abominable, nunca dieron con las culpables por que ella no quiso acusar a nadie. Habían sido las admiradoras de Sasuke, él las había mandado.

"Adivina – dijo de pronto tratando de guardar la calma – me he enterado que mis padres no han estado viajando todos estos años, bueno si, pero no por placer ellos…"

"Eres un imbécil"

"Naruto"

"¿Sabes el daño que eso le causo? ¡Estaba pasando por el duelo de su madre!"

"Naruto, yo…"

"¡Estaba destrozada!"

"¡Y captando toda tu atención!" el azabache bajo la cara por lo que dijo, había sonado a celos.

"¿Qué te orillo a semejante cosa?"

"Naruto no entiendes"

"¡No, no entiendo! últimamente no entiendo nada, así que explícame"

¿Ese era el momento? ¿Así iba a ser? No era como si Sasuke fuera un romántico, pero no quería que las cosas se dieran así ¿por qué? ¿Tendría que decírselo a Naruto en esa situación?

"¿Por qué la besaste?" Soltó el azabache de pronto.

No, en definitiva eso no era lo que iba a decir, pero salió, Naruto lo miro serio.

"¿Por eso no te opusiste a compartir piso verdad?"

"Teme" Ahora era Naruto quien no quería escuchar.

"Por eso querías quedarte – le reprocho – solo quieres un pretexto para revolcarte con esa puta y dejarla que te rompa en pedazos de nuevo"

En la sala Sakura estaba hirviendo, Hinata la sostenía con mucha fuerza para que no se parara y fuera a moler a golpes a los chicos, Ino solamente miraba el piso ¿Es que aquellos dos olvidaron que no tenían puerta? ¿Qué no estaban solos? ¿Qué la persona de la que hablaban estaba sentada en la sala? Hinata levanto a Sakura y la jalo a rastras hasta la habitación que compartían, regreso una mirada determinada a Ino.

"Lávate la cara – le ordeno – cálmate un poco y ven a la habitación, tienes mucho que contarnos"

"Hina…"

"Ahora" Le ordeno con un tono inusualmente severo.

Sasuke no era el único que tenía algo que contar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Pufff! si, sé que me tarde (mucho) una disculpa (sincera aunque no me crean) pero ya está la continuación, tengo más Fics pausados pero no los continuare hasta que termine Roomies y espero poder actualizar pronto, escribo algo forzado y a la brava por falta de inspiración, pero espero que si le estén entendiendo a la historia y que sigan comentando, los reviews son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo, si ustedes siguen dejando comentario yo sigo trabajando ;)**

**Saludos Zanzamaru, **ya iras viendo que tanto tienen (o no) de heteros estos dos, si hay más secretos de los que crees y como es la primera vez que escribo misterio espero no estar metiendo la pata jeje XD saludos a tu mama que no está viendo esto :$

**hazukirokudo **muchas muchas muchas gracias por leerme :D si, eto… con eso de la heterosexualidad me voy a medir un poco (lo prometo) es yaoi y shonen-ai después de todo n.n y sí, todos tienen su historia, estoy haciendo un pecado para cada uno jejeje y ojala sigas leyendo porque prometo subir una actualización bien porno como pediste, pronto, saluditos

**jennitanime **¿Gemelo? Bueno la relación Menma/Naruto es un poco más complicada que eso y ya lo veras conforme leas el fic, si hay una muy vieja historia entre los hermanos Uzumaki, Ino y Sasuke, espero haberte aclarado o dado algunas pistas sobre eso en este capi, y también espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, gracias y saludos

**kioko527 **Listo, o he avanzado ¡Gracias! me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, jeje el yaoi se da solito en el SasuNaruSasu en la mente de una pervertida como yo jeje espero te haya gustado el capitulo, si sigo recibiendo comentarios, seguire actualizando tan pronto pueda. Un saludo ;)


End file.
